


Maritza Meets Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: There is a new adventure, but surprisingly, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch won't be apart of it, instead, they get to watch it like a movie, as Sabrina's best friend Maritza is suddenly sent to meet Sinbad Jr and his trusty parrot companion, Salty, as they must go back in time to save Sinbad Jr's father in order to fix the time stream in Syracuse with the Book of Peace.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day in school, Cherry was quite active since this was a class that she enjoyed.

"Now, who can tell me the Greek goddess of chaos?" The teacher prompted before Cherry's hand raised higher than everyone else's in the classroom. "Cherry?"

"Eris," Cherry replied. "The daughter of Nyx and Erebus, and best known for her symbol, The Golden Apple of Discord."

"Correct." The teacher said.

Cherry smirked to herself as she got that right.

"Count on me, calling on the mythology genius..." The teacher muttered quietly before speaking up. "Anywho, brace yourselves, boys and girls, we're going to learn about Sinbad the Sailor!"

"Ooh." The teenagers said.

The teacher soon brought out books for them to learn from.

"Sinbad..." Atticus said to himself. "Like Sinbad Jr... I wonder how he is anyway?"

Time soon stopped around Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch.

"Uh, what's happening?" Cherry asked.

"I think we have a mission." Atticus replied.

"Nope, this time, you'll be watching a mission," Drell said. "While a certain mortal will be sent into the mission."

"Uhh...?" The others asked out of confusion.

"You heard me." Drell said.

"Yeah, we heard you, but why are you sending a mortal?" Patch asked the warlock.

"I'm sending a mortal because I think she needs some adventure in her life." Drell said.

The others looked to each other.

"Okay, who's the mortal?" Mo asked.

"This should be good," Cherry smirked. "I hope it's Tiffany and Margo, so that way we'll never see them again with Cassandra."

"Um, it's Maritza." Drell smiled nervously.

"Maritza...?" The others asked, they knew a bit about her since she was Sabrina's best friend in school after all.

"I don't see why not," Drell replied. "It might be fun for her..."

"I do kinda feel bad for Maritza for not being able to know about the Netherworld, and stuff like that," Cherry commented. "Because, well, she is Sabrina's best friend."

"And she doesn't have a boyfriend." Drell added.

"Neither do I, but you don't hear me complaining." Cherry deadpanned.

Atticus brought out his phone of Cherry's Valentine's Day last year on Facebook of her rocking back and forth with a tub of ice cream in depression singing to 'What About Love?' since she was celebrating another lonely Valentine's Day.

"Okay, okay, I do complain." Cherry groaned.

"More often than not..." Drell replied. "Now, where is Maritza's desk?"

The others pointed to the frozen mortal girl who seemed to be sadly looking into her history book while she saw Sabrina and Harvey in the hallway together.

"Alright, then here goes nothing." Drell said.

"I like this adventure already," Cherry smirked as she sat on her desk with her feet on it as she stretched back in her chair with her hands behind her back before she yelped and fell backwards. "Owch..."

"Walk it off, Cherry..." Drell said before using his magic for Maritza.

Soon enough, the mortal girl was instantly transported away back in time.

"Enjoy the show," Drell told the others before going off. "Consider this a vacation."

A video screen was soon shown, meaning they would watch the mission as a movie. Atticus magicked up some popcorn for all of them. Everyone then gathered together as they watched this while Drell turned out the lights and left them alone in the classroom.

"Huh?" Maritza yawned and stretched as she looked around. "Where am I?" The girl began to look around until she saw that she was now in the ocean. "How did I get here?" she asked herself.

There seemed to be boats in the distance.

"Help!" Maritza cried out. "Somebody!" She soon saw a pirate ship sailing about to sail by her. Maritza screamed as she waded in the water.

"Hang on!" A teenage boy's voice said.

"Huh?" Maritza wondered. "What is going on?" She soon saw a row boat being lowered down for her as the ship stopped, thanks to the anchor dropping in the ocean, luckily not hitting her. Maritza looked very puzzled and confused.

"Get in the boat!" A voice told her.

"Um... Okay..." Maritza replied before climbing into the boat and was lifted up to safety.

Once the boat was all the way up back to the deck of the ship, it was safe enough for Maritza to get off.

"Oh, you poor thing..." The teenage boy said as he threw a blanket onto the mortal girl. "Here, to keep you dry and warm."

"Wow, thanks..." Maritza smiled. "Um... Who are you, and where am I?" she then wondered.

"I'm Sinbad Jr and this is the seven seas." The teenage boy told her.

"Sinbad Jr?" Maritza asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Sinbad Jr chuckled.

"Ooh, you're pretty." Salty smiled to the girl.

"Did that bird just talk?" Maritza asked.

"Yeah, Salty talks all the time," Sinbad Jr smiled to Maritza. "Anyway, welcome to the Seven Seas."

"The Seven Seas?" Maritza replied. "I don't understand... Oh... I get it, I must be daydreaming in History Class again."

"History Class?" Salty asked out of confusion.

"I was in my History Class at school, and now I'm here, daydreaming about the old days and a cute boy saved me." Maritza replied.

"Cute?" Sinbad Jr blushed. "You think I'm cute?"

"Oh, uh, I mean..." Maritza smiled nervously and soon blushed herself.

"Anyway, how do you know if this isn't real?" Salty asked the mortal girl.

"It can't be real," Maritza said. "I mean, how could it be?"

"Do you believe in magic?" Sinbad Jr asked her.

"Not really," Maritza shrugged, even though she had a witch for a best friend without even realizing it. "I mean, magic isn't real... Right?"

"Then try pinching yourself awake." Salty said.

"Oh, good point..." Maritza smiled before pinching herself and yelped. "Ow!"

"I guess you're not dreaming." Sinbad Jr said to her.

"But... But that's impossible..." Maritza replied. "This can't be happening!" A random wave soon hit her in the face many times until she caved in.

Sinbad Jr and Salty winced to that.

"Okay, maybe I'm not dreaming..." Maritza sputtered when some water got in her mouth.

"Let's get you some warm clothes." Sinbad Jr. said.

"Oh, thank you." Maritza smiled.

Sinbad Jr smiled back as he went below the deck and brought out what looked like a chest and opened up a box that had many old-fashioned clothes for Maritza to borrow.

"So, um, what are you doing way out at sea?" Maritza asked Sinbad Jr while looking for something to wear.

"I'm traveling the seas for adventure and searching for something missing in my life." Sinbad Jr. answered as he continued to look through the chest.

"Do you know what it is?" Maritza asked.

"Not yet, but I'll know it when I see it..." Sinbad Jr replied before taking out a lime green dress which fit the era they were in. "What do you think?"

"Oh, I love the color." Maritza smiled.

"And it looks like it's just your size." Sinbad Jr. said.

Maritza soon took the dress. "Um, where can I change?" she then asked.

"There's a powder room right behind you." Sinbad Jr replied.

"This ship has a powder room?" Maritza asked.

"Well, that's a fancy term for it..." Sinbad Jr smiled sheepishly.

Maritza shrugged and soon went to change out of her cold and wet clothes and into the dress.

A little while later on, Maritza soon came out, wearing the dress. Sinbad Jr looked over and began to blush while Salty smiled.

"How do I look?" Maritza asked as she posed.

"...Amazing..." Sinbad Jr whispered softly.

"You look nice." Salty smiled.

"Oh, thank you," Maritza smiled back. "I may not understand why or how this is happening, but I guess I might as well accept it. This kinda reminds me of a dream I had when I slept over at Cherry's house and I dreamt that I had to stop this girl Olivia from polluting the Netherworld."

"Whoa, that sounds like it might have been real." Sinbad Jr. said.

"It couldn't had been, I feel asleep after Cherry's mother gave me some cookies... Though, it did feel real..." Maritza replied.

"Most dreams do." Salty said.

"My life seems to have gotten strange ever since I met Sabrina when we moved away from Veracruz." Maritza sighed.

"Veracruz?" Sinbad Jr asked. "That's in Mexico, right?"

"Yep," Maritza nodded. "My parents and I used to live there with Tio Alejo, Tia Sofia, Abuela Doña Dolores, Tio Luis, and my little cousin, Jorge in their hotel until we moved into America."

"That must have been hard." Sinbad Jr. said.

"Oh, it was..." Maritza sighed. "I loved my aunt, uncles, and cousins... Especially since Tio Alejo owned the hotel they lived in."

"Whoa." Salty said.

"It was always Mama's dream to come to America, so, she found a job here, and we moved into Greendale," Maritza said. "I was new for a while, but I soon met Sabrina, and we became best friends."

"That's great." Sinbad Jr said.

Maritza smiled to him and he smiled back to her.

Sinbad Jr soon took the helm back as he took them out into the water with Salty by his side as always.

"So, where are we headed?" Maritza asked them.

"I'm looking for someone before something happens to me." Sinbad Jr replied.

"And what would that be?" Maritza asked.

"I forget of who we're looking for." Salty said to Sinbad Jr.

"How could you forget?" Sinbad Jr asked him. "This is a matter of life and death!"

Maritza blinked in concern.

"We're looking for my father." Sinbad Jr told Maritza.

"Is he lost?" Maritza asked.

"Based on what we've heard, we have to help him before... Something horrible happens." Sinbad Jr replied.

"Yeah, he's starting to fade." Salty added.

"F-Fade away...?" Maritza asked.

"Maritza, this is important," Sinbad Jr told her. "If I don't help my parents in this time period, then I'll never be born."

"And we should be passing the time barrier now." Salty said.

Maritza looked over.

"Thar she blows!" Sinbad Jr announced before chuckling. "Sorry, I had to."

They soon passed through a barrier which was a bit rough.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, are time barriers always this rough?" Maritza asked Salty.

"No, but this might be a god's territory." Sinbad Jr. said.

Maritza took a deep breath while trying to stay calm. Sinbad Jr and Salty soon crossed through the time barrier and they were back in ancient times during the times of the Goddess of Chaos herself ran amuck known as Eris, and her apple which shared the name of a well-known draconequus in Equestria, and where she noticed this. 

"So, who do we have here?" Eris sneered. "A trio of trespassers in my beloved timeline? I think not!" She was about to attack them with one of her creatures before seeing one of them was Sinbad Jr. "HIM?!" she scowled. "He must be the son of that sailor who is after the Book of Peace!" She soon had an idea for both the past father and future son.

The creatures looked to their lady.

"What do you propose to do, mi'lady?" A creature asked the Goddess of Chaos. 

"I suggest that I meet both Sinbad and his future son." Eris smirked.

The creatures smirked back to their lady. Eris laughed as she soon went to cause chaos and discord for innocent people. Sinbad Jr, Salty, and Maritza looked around as they were soon back in time. 

"Are we now back in time?" Maritza asked.

"We should be." Sinbad Jr told her.

Another ship was sailing beside them before going on ahead.

Sinbad Jr took out an old photo and took a close look at one of the men on board. "There's my dad!" 

"That was fast..." Salty smiled. "Now, according to my memory, your future father is on a quest to find the magical legendary Book of Peace, a mysterious artifact that Eris, the Greek wicked goddess of chaos, has ultimately framed him for stealing."

"Why would she want that artifact?" Maritza asked.

"It's a very special book, Girly," Salty told her. "It contains the most powerful magic of peace, and it holds balance and help peace to blossom." 

"Whoa." Maritza said.

"Oh, yes, and Sinbad Jr's father is even framed for stealing it." Salty nodded.

"That's horrible!" Maritza frowned. "Why would she do that?"

"Well, she's evil, of course, does she really need any other reason?" Salty clarified. 

"Fair enough." Maritza shrugged.

Sinbad Jr looked over to his future father's ship as they were on their way to Syracuse. 

"So, what do we do?" Maritza asked.

"Hmm..." Sinbad Jr hummed in thought. "This has to be perfect... It's not like we can just go up and say hello." 

"Why don't we lend them our ship?" Maritza asked.

"That might work." Sinbad Jr replied.

"Lend them the ship?!" Salty yelped. "Can we even do that?!" 

"You have a better idea?" Maritza asked.

"Well, all right..." Salty sighed. "Might as well give it a shot." 

"Great, but we'll need to get their attention." Maritza said.

"I need to drive the boat." Sinbad Jr replied.

"Salty, you can fly over." Maritza suggested. 

"Oh, fine." Salty groaned.

"Come on, go ahead!" Maritza picked him up and threw him off deck.

Salty yelped and soon flapped his wings toward Sinbad's ship. "I am so going to give that girl an ear full." The parrot glared to himself.

"Hopefully this works." Maritza said to herself.

Salty muttered to himself as he soon flew toward Sinbad.

"Gentlemen, this is what we've been waiting for," Sinbad told his crew. "The world's most valuable object is on its way to Syracuse. It's a shame it'll never get there~" 

Salty soon got to Sinbad's ship.

"After today, we retire to Fiji," Sinbad smirked to his crew before looking to Salty. "Huh? Where'd this bird come from?" 

Salty began to fly around them before flying back to Sinbad Jr.'s ship to show them. Sinbad Jr waved with one hand while Maritza waved with both of her hands. 

'Please work,' Maritza thought to herself. 'Please work, please work.'

"What in the world...?" Sinbad looked confused. 

Sinbad Jr soon sailed his ship close to them.

"Who are you?!" Sinbad asked.

"Let's just say we're related!" Sinbad Jr replied to his future father. 

'My idea is working so far.' Maritza thought to herself.

Sinbad soon brought his ship closer to his future son's, and they soon linked their ships together by rope. 

"Wow, that was good thinking, Maritza." Sinbad Jr smiled to the mortal girl. 

"Thanks, Junior." Maritza smiled back.

The ships soon came together. Sinbad decided to let the teenagers onto his ship with their parrot.

"Seriously though, who are you, kid?" Sinbad asked Sinbad Jr, though didn't know that this was his future son. 

"Uh, my name is Junior." Sinbad Jr lied slightly.

"Well, nice to meet you, and uh, who's this?" Sinbad asked.

"This is my girlfriend," Sinbad Jr said which made Maritza blush instantly. "Maritza Otero." 

"And your parrot?" Sinbad asked.

"Salty." Sinbad Jr replied.

"Well, good to meet you all," Sinbad replied. "Though it's not really wise for kids your age to be around, also, don't you know it's bad luck to have a girl on board with ya?" 

"I'm not afraid of danger," Maritza glared. "Or hard work."

"Well, if you say so, welcome aboard, Lass," Sinbad chuckled. "Also, I hope ya like to fight." 

"Only if it's necessary." Maritza said.

"Good 'cuz here's our stop." Sinbad smirked as he was going to pillage with his crew to the other boat.

"So, what are we going to be doing?" Maritza asked Sinbad.

"We're gonna get the goods." Sinbad smirked.

"As in pillage them?" Salty asked.

"You've got it, Birdie." Sinbad nodded to the parrot.

"Oh, good heavens!" Maritza gasped.

Soon enough, Sinbad's boat collided with the rival boat, which had him and his crew come aboard onto it to rob them. Sinbad Jr., Maritza, and Salty soon joined them.

"Oh, this is wrong," Maritza frowned. "I've never stolen anything in my life, even if Cassandra thought I stole her necklace that one time."

"We'll have to go along with it even if it's stealing." Sinbad Jr said.

"Oh, dear..." Maritza sighed. "I just hope my Abuelo in Heaven above can forgive me by the next dia de los Muertos."

"What's that?" Sinbad Jr asked curiously.

"Day of the Dead," Maritza replied. "It's a very important tradition in my family."

"I'm sure he will." Sinbad Jr said.

Maritza looked to Sinbad Jr before they both soon joined in on robbing the other boat.

Sinbad's dog even catapulted himself over to the other boat as the men on it were fighting Sinbad and his crew. Two of the men were now seen about to fight Sinbad Jr and Maritza.

"Oh, look, fellas, it's a little girl~" One of the men mocked. "You should be at home learning how to cook with your mommy~"

Maritza soon looked enraged. The men laughed as they came toward Sinbad Jr and Maritza. Maritza soon jumped up high in the air and lunged out for one of the men who made the sexist comment to her as she put her volleyball skills into good use from Ms. Magrooney's gym class, and where it worked on the men. 

"Wow." Sinbad Jr was surprised about how powerful and strong Maritza was.

"Looks like your all mine, runt." The second man smirked as he pulled the sailor's hat down, blinding the teenage boy.

"Hey!" Sinbad Jr glared once he came back into focus.

The second man smirked as he then decided to tie up Sinbad Jr, and where this was bad news for Sinbad Jr since he hadn't used his magic belt. "Junior!" Maritza cried out.

The first man was soon knocked out by Maritza and she soon came for the other man who had her new friend. Salty soon flew at Sinbad Jr and tightened his belt for the teenage sailor. Maritza wondered why Salty had done that. Sinbad Jr smirked and his belt soon gave him the strength he needed, and where he got himself free as the rope soon broke. 

"What the?!" The men asked once they saw what Sinbad Jr did.

Sinbad Jr smirked as he soon went to fight them with his future father. The man from before soon tried to knock out Sinbad Jr by hitting him on the top of his head.

"Is that the best you got?" Sinbad Jr smirked. "Let me show you how it's done."

"That boy sure is remarkable." Sinbad commented about his future son.

The man that failed to knock Sinbad Jr out held his own fist out of pain. Sinbad Jr laughed before he fought back. Maritza smiled to Sinbad Jr before smirking as they fought together, both being rather strong teenagers.

"Girl's got some skill." Salty commented about Maritza's strategies.

"Thanks." Maritza replied.

Sinbad's dog even helped out. 

"Aw, what a cute doggy~" Maritza cooed.

"And a bit slobbery." Salty said.

One man fell down in misfortune as the dog slobbered all over him and pinned him down. Golden orbs were thrown at some men before exploding.

"Smoke Bombs!" Salty laughed.

Sinbad sword-fought against one man before sliding in front of him, tipping his helmet off with his sword, and then headbutted him.

"Nice." Sinbad Jr said.

"You catch that last move?" Sinbad smirked smugly. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I thought you overworked it, just a bit." One man told him.

"Maybe just a tad." Maritza said.

"Aw, you?! Overworked it..." Sinbad muttered.

"I thought it was awesome." Sinbad Jr smirked once he saw where he got his fighting skills from aside from his magic belt.

A man soon came behind the bigger man with his sword only for it to be caught in his teeth and the invading man was soon thrown into the water.

"Nice." Sinbad Jr smirked at the bigger man.

"Oh, and I was overworking it?" Sinbad added.

Salty even joined in on the smirk. 

Sinbad looked up as he recognized someone. "Proteus."

"This just got interesting," The bigger man still smirked. "How long's it been?"

"Not a long time ago..." Sinbad sighed.

"You two know each other?" Maritza asked.

"Oh, yes," Sinbad smirked before talking out loud. "I see he still fights like an old lady!"

"Sinbad?" The man looked around only to be tackled by another man since he was distracted.

"Ooh." Sinbad smirked playfully to that.

"That had to hurt." Sinbad Jr added.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked Sinbad once he stood up.

"I'm working, and you?" Sinbad replied as he used his sword on a door.

"What happened to you?" The man asked. "Where have you been? And who are these kids?"

"I'm Junior, and this is my girlfriend, Maritza." Sinbad Jr said.

"And, um, who are you?" Maritza asked the man.

"My name is Proteus." The man replied.

"Hey, I'd love to catch up, but I've got places to go, people to see..." Sinbad smiled slyly to the man before going in the door he had opened up. "Stuff to steal."

Salty flew into the room, joining him. Sinbad Jr was about to stop his parrot, but Maritza restrained him.

"Oh, yeah..." Sinbad smirked after a whistle once he saw a certain book.

"Sinbad," Proteus stopped him. "We need to talk."

Salty soon landed by the book. 

"Heard about it... Read about it..." Sinbad was eager to get to the book. "Never actually seen it."

Salty was amazed by the glow and technology the book had.

"The Book of Peace..." Sinbad whispered to himself. 

"It's my job to bring it safely to Syracuse." Proteus glared to his old friend.

Salty began to look like he wanted to take the book.

"Really?" Sinbad asked Proteus. "Cuz now, see, I feel bad... Because, you're gonna get fired."

"You can't be serious," Proteus said before trying to shoo away Salty from the book. "You disappear ten years and then show up to rob me?"

Sinbad Jr soon came into the room to get Salty.

"Wow, that's a pretty book..." Maritza commented.

"The Book of Peace..." Sinbad Jr memorized.

Maritza paused for a moment. "Is that like The Book of Life?" she then wondered.

"Not sure." Sinbad Jr said.

Salty soon looked to Sinbad Jr and came back toward him as his future father talked with his old friend who was a prince.

"Let's take the book." Salty whispered to Sinbad Jr.

"Sh-Should we?" Sinbad Jr whispered back. "I mean..."

"Come on." Salty whispered back.

Sinbad Jr shrugged. What harm could it possibly do? While his future father and Proteus talked to each other, he then went over to take The Book of Peace, and he understood why Salty wanted to steal it. Sinbad and Proteus soon noticed the book was gone.

"Uh... Adios." Sinbad Jr smiled nervously before running off with Salty and Maritza.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Maritza panicked as they ran.

"Hey, it was Salty's idea!" Sinbad Jr defended.

"Oh, sure, blame the parrot." Salty muttered.

"Stop those thieves!" Proteus ordered his men.

Before anything else could happen, a tentacle suddenly appeared.

"What the?!" Maritza yelped.

"A Kraken..." Sinbad Jr muttered under his breath based on what he was told by his parents as bedtime stories before living his own adventures.

"Junior, you better handle this." Salty suggested.

Sinbad Jr gulped nervously, but soon handed the book to Maritza before going after the Kraken.

"Oh, Gods..." Proteus muttered under his breath about the Kraken attack.

Sinbad Jr soon flew off and dived at the Kraken.

"Is that boy crazy?!" Proteus yelped. "I mean, he's almost as crazy as you, Sinbad!"

The Kraken snarled at Sinbad Jr while trying to bring down the ship into the deep depths of the ocean, and where the young sailor was able to overpower the Kraken. 

"Oh, no!" Maritza frowned as she looked worried for Sinbad Jr.

"Don't worry, the Kraken won't be hurt too bad." Salty reassured her.

"I'm worried about Junior!" Maritza told him.

"Oh... Well, I guess he'll be okay too." Salty replied.

Sinbad Jr snarled as he soon wrapped up the Kraken by its tentacles and soon tied it all up before throwing it back into the ocean with a huge splash on everybody else.

"Well, that just happened." Salty muttered as he spat out water like a fountain.

Maritza shook her head with a pout as she dripped wet with the parrot.

"Damn that brat..." Eris scowled about Sinbad Jr. "Couldn't even get Cetus to get Sinbad."

Sinbad Jr had then accidentally bumped Proteus's ship.

"Hey!" Proteus yelped.

Sinbad nearly stumbled off the deck and soon fell into the water after the Kraken.

"DAD!" Sinbad Jr yelled out, unable to hold that in. He then soon dived back underwater to save his future father. 

Maritza looked worried for Sinbad Jr again, even though she didn't have to.


	3. Chapter 3

Sinbad struggled, but soon looked up in shock to a woman in the water. Eris smirked as she appeared before blowing a bubble toward him, and even added his future son. Sinbad and Sinbad Jr soon both gasped for air once the water washed away.

"Today began with such promise..." Eris smirked to Sinbad. "And now look, my sea-monster is dead thanks to that punk kid, and I still don't have The Book of Peace, all because of you, Sinbad, and your new younger friend."

"Uh-huh..." Sinbad replied. "And, you are?"

"Eris." Sinbad Jr said.

"That's me; The Goddess of Discord~" Eris smirked. "No doubt you've seen my likeness on the temple walls."

"I see," Sinbad replied. "You know, they don't do you justice."

"Uh-huh... Now, about my sea-monster..." Eris glared toward Sinbad Jr.

"Sorry, but he was attacking us and would have taken the entire ship down under the ocean." Sinbad Jr told her.

"You don't suppose a heartfelt apology would do, would you?" Sinbad innocently asked the goddess.

"Heartfelt?" Eris cackled. "From the likes of you two? Sinbad, you don't have a heart, and why should this brat? That's what I like about you though, Sinbad~..."

Sinbad Jr cringed as he didn't like the sound of that.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" He asked.

"So, I'm gonna let you live~" Eris smirked to Sinbad. "But... There's just one little thing you have to do. Get the Book of Peace, and bring it to me."

"Right... Now, see? That's a problem for me," Sinbad replied innocently. "'Cuz, I had my own plans for it. Ransom, get rich, you know, me stuff."

Eris was soon right in front of him as he backed off. "You're not thinking big enough, Sinbad," The goddess smirked. "Steal for a ransom, and you'll be big enough to live on a beach... Steal a book for me, and you can buy the beach, and the island, and the world~"

'She sure is persuasive.' Sinbad Jr thought to himself.

"Hmm... You let me live, you make me rich..." Sinbad paused to think this over. "I retire to paradise... So far, I don't see a downside."

Sinbad Jr looked down to his left hand as it seemed to fade in and out.

"If you keep your word." Sinbad warned Eris.

"Sinbad, when a goddess gives her word, she's bound for all eternity." Eris told him as she crossed her heart literally with a dagger, but of course, it would not harm her.

"And what about the kid?" Sinbad asked, referring to his future son.

"Well, what do you want, kid?" Eris smirked to Sinbad Jr.

"Uh, well, I, uh..." Sinbad Jr stammered as he wasn't sure what he wanted.

Eris began to start thinking of what Sinbad Jr would want and then remembered how most girls were fawned over guys with muscles. "How would you like to be stronger?" she then asked.

"Uh, stronger?" Sinbad Jr chuckled. "Lady, I think I'm covered."

"I mean without using your magic belt and still have your powers?" Eris smirked.

Sinbad Jr gasped.

"You thought I didn't know about that?" Eris smirked. "Oh, contrare~"

"You can really do that?" Sinbad Jr asked.

"I can do anything one desires if they do a favor for me~" Eris smirked.

"All right... You're on." Sinbad gave in.

"What he said." Sinbad Jr added.

"I knew you'd both see it my way~" Eris smirked before cutting a hole with her dagger. "So, when you've stolen the book, follow that star on the horizon. You'll find yourself in Tartarus, my realm of Chaos."

"You got it." Sinbad Jr said.

"Tartarus..." Sinbad repeated. "We'll see you there."

"I'll see you there... It's a date then~" Eris smirked to Sinbad. "So where were we? Oh, yes... You were holding your breath."

The two of them were soon back to holding their breath. 

SPLASH! 

Eris soon left them back in the water and they could both now swim back up to the surface.

"They're so cute, and so gullible~" Eris smirked to herself.

"Whew." Sinbad Jr sighed.

The boat soon sped by behind them and the bigger man grabbed them both and pulled them up on deck.

"Sinbad, you're alive!" One man cheered as the sailor's dog soon licked his cheek in relief.

"You're both alive." Maritza smiled.

"Glad you made it." One man told Sinbad before getting money from another man who had lost their personal bet.

"What happened?" Salty asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you..." Sinbad panted as he gasped for air after nearly drowning.

"Try me." The bigger man replied.

"We met Eris." Sinbad Jr said.

"Yeah, the Goddess of Chaos..." Sinbad added as he poured water out of his boot. "She's got a major crush on me, and invited us back to her place."

"HA!" The bigger man smirked. "That's a good one."

Sinbad Jr soon saw that Maritza didn't have the Book of Peace. 

"So, that's it, no book," One man told Sinbad. "What do we do?"

"Yeah, what do we do?" Salty added.

"Patience, everyone, it's not like we don't know where it's going." Sinbad replied.

"Uh, Maritza?" Sinbad Jr came up to the teenage girl. "Where's the Book of Peace? I thought you had it."

"Um, well, I guess I was so worried about you that I wasn't paying attention." Maritza said.

"You didn't give it back to Proteus, did you?" Sinbad Jr asked.

"I probably did, I'm so sorry, Junior." Maritza pouted.

"Well, at least we know where to go." Salty said.

"Men, all sails to Syracuse!" Proteus commanded from his ship.

Proteus's ship soon sailed off.

"We gotta get that book." Sinbad Jr said as he watched with Salty and Maritza as Proteus's ship sailed away.

"You got it." Salty said.

"I'm sorry, guys." Maritza frowned.

"It's okay, Maritza." Sinbad Jr soothed.

Maritza frowned, but she was glad that he wasn't mad at her.

"We need to get that book." Sinbad said to the teenagers.

"Do you have a plan?" Sinbad Jr asked.

"Well, we have to go see Proteus again..." Sinbad replied. "He has the Book of Peace."

"And to be on the safe side, Junior; you better keep your magic belt tightened." Salty said.

"Good idea..." Sinbad Jr replied, though he thought about Eris's offer.

"Step aside, kids, let an old pro show you how it's done." Sinbad smirked.

'Until we can deliver the book; I'll have to keep my magic belt tightened.' Sinbad Jr thought to himself. He reached down and tightened his magic belt as his fine-feathered friend had suggested, and where his body went back as super powerful and he soon kept it tightened.

"How does he do that?" Maritza asked Salty.

"It's his magical belt." Salty smiled.

"So, magic is real." Maritza smiled back.

"Indeed..." Salty nodded.

"Hm... I wonder if Sabrina believes in magic?" Maritza wondered about her best friend who was actually a teenage witch in secret. "I'll have to ask her."

"Sabrina, huh?" Sinbad Jr asked.

"Oh, yes," Maritza smiled as she showed a heart necklace she was wearing. "My Best Friend for Life."

"You must miss her." Sinbad Jr said.

"I do..." Maritza sighed. "Before I moved away from Veracruz, I didn't think anyone would be my friend, but soon, I met Sabrina."

Sinbad Jr and Salty smiled to that.

"Hey, you're not fading away," Maritza smiled back to Sinbad Jr. "I guess we're doing a good job."

"Yeah, because we're right on track." Sinbad Jr said.

"I guess this is easier than I thought it would be..." Maritza replied. "So, um, you guys met the Goddess of Chaos?"

"Yeah, and she made us a deal." Sinbad Jr said.

"You made a deal with the Goddess of Chaos?" Maritza asked in surprise and worry. "Isn't that, uh, dangerous?"

"She crossed her heart with a dagger." Sinbad Jr said.

"That's good." Salty said.

"Crossed her heart?" Maritza asked. "Oh, right, 'cross my heart and hope to die'."

"For a god, it means that they have to keep their promise and can't harm a human." Sinbad Jr said.

"Oh, I see..." Maritza replied. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"You don't need to worry about me, Maritza, I've been doing this for a long time." Sinbad Jr soothed.

Salty soon decide to give them some privacy. Sinbad Jr and Maritza smiled to each other, both seeming to blush from each other. The biggest man of Sinbad's crew noticed and tried to get their attention.

"Huh?" Sinbad Jr blinked. "What?"

"Hey, you two awake?" The bigger man smirked.

"Sorry, sir..." Maritza smiled nervously. "Uh..."

"Name's Kale." The bigger man replied.

"Nice to meet you." Maritza said.

"Good to see ya too, even if you're kids, and one of you's a young woman." Kale replied.

"Well, I am a tough girl." Maritza said.

"You work-out?" Kale asked.

"Well, not as often as most people, but Gym's my favorite subject." Maritza shrugged.

"Gym?" Kale asked out of confusion.

"Uh, it's basically where you exercise for an hour." Maritza explained.

"Oh... Right..." Kale replied. "You kids sure sound fancy."

"You could say that." Maritza smiled nervously.

Kale then walked off.

"I have a lot to learn about time travel..." Maritza groaned as she held her head. "I have a headache."

"Time travel does that," Salty nodded in understanding to her. "I even became seasick one time."

Maritza giggled a little bit.

"It happens to the best of us, Salty." Sinbad Jr pat his parrot on the head.

"I was nearly killed by a mad man!" Salty reminded him.

"Well, that's true..." Sinbad Jr said.

"Goodness!" Maritza gasped. "Sounds like you two had quite the adventures."

"We sure do," Sinbad Jr said. "And we've made some enemies."

"I have enemies of my own at school..." Maritza muttered. 

"Ooh, I still remember The Jigsaw Phantom..." Salty said. "He was a real doozy."

"There's also Blubbo." Sinbad Jr said.

"I'm not sure if I wanna hear any more stories right now." Maritza sounded nervous.

"Okay, okay." Salty said.

Later on, with Proteus...

The people applauded Proteus as his ship soon sailed through with the Book at Peace in hand, and where everyone seemed like it would be alright.

Proteus smiled to the people and looked back as some of his crew brought out the Book of Peace. Once brought out, the book was sent in a shrine for the rest of the people which delighted every one of them.

"For as long as I can remember, I dreamed of this moment," An older man smiled proudly. "A sacred treasure that's been protected for over 1,000 years, is now in Syracuse."

"Wow." Cherry said as they watched the mission.

"She's doing pretty good so far." Patch added.

"I always felt bad for Maritza because Sabrina can't tell her that she's a witch..." Atticus frowned. "I mean, after that adventure with Alex and Camryn, she was allowed to tell one mortal her secret, but she chose Harvey."

"Couldn't you have told her, Cherry?" Patch asked.

"Why would I tell her?" Cherry replied. "I don't even know Maritza that all..."

"Besides, it's against the rules..." Drell said as he came in to check on them. "Aw, man, did I miss the Kraken attack?!"

"Yes." Atticus said.

"Dammit!" Drell groaned and slammed a desk which soon broke it down and it fell. "Oops..." he said before using his magic to fix it.

"Calm down, Drell." Atticus laughed at that.

"How much have I missed?" Drell asked.

"Well, Proteus has the Book of Peace now and has brought it to Syracuse." Cherry replied.

"Also, Sinbad made a deal with Eris." Patch added.

"So, it hasn't been stolen yet." Drell said.

"Oh, jeez, spoilers..." Cherry rolled her eyes before coughing weakly. "Mm... This story's making me thirsty."

Drell soon made a buffet appear.

"Wow!" The others looked amazed.

"You guys have been working hard lately." Drell smiled to them, even Cherry.

The buffet soon served itself to them.

"We don't even have to get up?" Patch asked.

"I want this to be a very uneventful and relaxing time for you all..." Drell smiled to them. "You guys have worked so hard on your latest journeys, and I'm very proud of you all."

"It's like Adam's castle during the enchantment." Cherry chuckled.

"Yep, besides, I have new adventure for Atticus after this, and which involves science and a contest to see who would be the strongest man in the world." Drell said.

"The strongest man in the world?" Atticus and Mo repeated.

"Oh, yes," Drell smiled. "I thought it'd be a nice little treat, Atticus, not that I think that there's really any contest." 

"So, how is science involved in that adventure?" Atticus asked.

"I'll tell you later." Drell told him.

Atticus pouted to that.

"Now, let's keep watching." Drell suggested before he got out a soda for himself.

Everyone else agreed and they continued to watch Maritza's adventure with Sinbad Jr.


	4. Chapter 4

"To the Book of Peace!" The older man proclaimed as he raised his chalice.

Everyone else soon raised their chalices as well. 

"And to you, King Dymas and Prince Proteus." Another man agreed before clinking glasses with Proteus.

"Make way!" A guard called out before rushing with the other guards.

'This is getting boring.' Drell thought to himself.

"Ya see?" Sinbad smirked to Kale. "This is what happens when you use the front entrance."

"Mm-hmm, and it helps to have someone with incredible strength or a magic belt." Kale agreed.

Sinbad Jr smiled bashfully to that.

"What is he doing here?" King Dymas demanded about Sinbad.

"At least he's not out robbing someone." Proteus told him.

"That's because everyone worth robbing is here!" King Dyams glared. "And just look at that young lad with him."

"I'll bet you ten crowns you're about to put these swords down." Sinbad smirked to one guard.

"I'll take that bet." The guard glared at him.

'After they see how strong Sinbad Jr is, they'll drop their swords.' Maritza thought to herself.

"Guards!" Proteus called out as he came to stop them which made them drop their swords while Sinbad looked cocky. "Put away your swords... I don't see you for ten years, and now twice in one day with these kids? You're smothering me."

"I knew you'd wanna thank me for saving your life," Sinbad chuckled as he shook hands with Proteus. "Again."

"Again?" Maritza asked.

"You probably deserve free food and wine, the kids too." Proteus chuckled as he put his arm around Sinbad while walking with them and the two teenagers.

"Hear that, guys?" Sinbad smirked to the others. "Dinner and drinks are on the prince!"

'Nice.' Salty thought to himself.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." Proteus told Sinbad.

'I know who he wants Dad to meet.' Sinbad Jr thought to himself.

"Get to work." Sinbad told his men before following Proteus.

Sinbad Jr, Salty, and Maritza looked to each other before following them as well.

"There she is, I told her all about you," Proteus told Sinbad as he took a chalice from someone and drank it. "Sinbad? I would like to introduce you to my fiancée: The Lady Ambassador Marina from Traice."

'Oh, that's right.' Sinbad Jr thought to himself.

Sinbad took a long look to the woman and looked entranced by her beauty.

"So, this is the infamous Sinbad I heard all about this morning," Marina greeted. "Perhaps you tried to rob Proteus, and then you save his life. So, which are you? A thief or a hero?"

'She's got him there.' Sinbad Jr thought to himself.

"Sinbad wanted to give me the opportunity to thank--" Proteus smiled until he saw Sinbad suddenly left. "Him...?"

Maritza shrugged as she wasn't sure where Sinbad suddenly vanished off to.

Sinbad's dog however was cleaning up the buffet table as he was quite hungry.

"How much do you eat?" Salty asked the dog.

"Depends on how much food there is." The dog muffled with his mouth full.

"Oh, brother." Salty rolled his eyes.

"My name is Spike." The dog replied.

"I was gonna say 'Hungry', but whatever." Salty shrugged.

Sinbad soon came out after seeing Proteus and Marina.

"You okay?" Sinbad Jr asked his future father.

"Oh, um, sure, let's just get back on the ship." Sinbad replied.

"You fell in love with his fiancée, didn't you?" Sinbad Jr asked.

"What?!" Sinbad asked him.

Kale and the others looked back to Marina even though they wanted the Book of Peace and they could now understand why Sinbad Jr asked that question.

"What?" Another crew member asked Kale. "Who is she, an old girlfriend?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Kale told him. "Let's go."

"But why?" Maritza asked.

"This is man's business," Kale told her on the way back to the ship. "Rat? Pack it up."

"But I was just... I..." The other man stammered as he was emptying his pockets which had several weapons. He then groaned and lugged it all in his arms.

"Whoa." Maritza said.

Sinbad Jr decided to help Rat since it was a lot to carry.

They soon left Proteus's place as Eris was perched on top of the roof. "Oh, this is just too easy," The Chaotic Goddess chuckled to herself. "But who to frame now? Sinbad? Or Sinbad Jr? Heck, why not both?"

Maritza shivered slightly.

"You okay?" Sinbad Jr asked her.

"Yeah, I just got a chill down my spine," Maritza replied. "Almost like something bad is going to happen." 

"Hmm..." Sinbad Jr hummed in thought, feeling concerned for her.

Meanwhile...

Proteus and Marina were speaking in private together.

"Boring," Drell said. "Get to the next scene."

"Awww!" Mo groaned as Proteus and Marina were soon skipped over almost like this was a movie.

Eris soon snuck into the palace as someone walked by the Book of Peace and she began to go through a mystifying transformation, and made herself look like two people. She smirked as she put out the lights before disappearing.

"Who's there?!" A guard demanded. 

Eris soon took the forms of Sinbad and Sinbad Jr with swords and soon strode past.

"Huh?" The guard looked over and then glared. "Sinbad!"

Sinbad soon stepped aside and let Sinbad Jr handle the guard. Sinbad Jr smirked and soon lunged out to the guard and began to wrestle him, and where he wasn't afraid to use his incredible strength. Sinbad smirked to that and soon eyed the Book of Peace as Sinbad Jr beat up the guard who then sent him flying out the window. The guard was knocked out cold once he landed.

"I love playing pretend~" Eris giggled as she became herself again and soon came toward the Book of Peace, and where nothing stood in her way to take it. "All the pieces are coming together~" The goddess cackled before she slammed the Book of Peace shut. 

Soon enough, the palace seemed like it was falling apart without the Book of Peace. This of course, caused a horrifying panic for the innocent mortals. 

"The Book!" Marina cried out.

"Now we're talking." Drell smirked.

"Someone seems to be enjoying the spread of chaos." Cherry muttered as she leaned back in her desk.

"It's getting exciting." Drell said.

Proteus held Marina as Eris was able to spread chaos since she had the Book of Peace. The sky was dark and the palace seemed to be falling apart.

"My bad feeling just got worse." Maritza shivered.

"I'm afraid she has a point, Salty." Sinbad Jr said to his parrot as he felt worried about Maritza.

"That would explain the dark sky." Salty said.

"There's the boy!" One guard called out. "Get him!"

"Huh?" Sinbad Jr asked.

"You stole the Book of Peace with Sinbad!" Another guard glared while they already had Sinbad arrested.

"Wait, what?!" Sinbad Jr yelped.

"There must be some mistake!" Maritza said to the guards.

"Highly unlikely, little lady." One guard glared as he tried to cuff Sinbad Jr only for him to have no such luck.

"Get off!" Sinbad Jr glared.

"Stop resisting!" The guard glared back.

"Oh, yeah," Drell smirked. "More action."

"It's better than nothing." Atticus shrugged innocently.

"Oh, I hope they're okay..." Mo whispered softly.

"One of the guards will be sent flying." Drell said.

Mo covered her eyes.

"WIMP!" Drell told her.

Sinbad Jr glared as he fought back against the guards.

"Go, Sinbad Jr!" Drell cheered.

A guard soon reached for his belt.

"No, don't touch that!" Sinbad Jr cried out.

The guard soon grabbed his belt.

"Stop it!" Sinbad Jr yelped.

"Oh, man, that guy's got the magic belt." Drell winced.

The guard soon took the belt and soon enough, Sinbad Jr wasn't so tough since he didn't have his magic belt to assist him in battle. Due to not having his magic belt, Sinbad Jr's punches weren't as effective as they were before. The guards laughed at him and soon cuffed him with Sinbad.

"Why can't Junior fight back?" Maritza asked.

"It's his magic belt," Salty told her. "He needs it to fight."

"That's a pretty impressive belt." Maritza commented.

"I know." Salty said.

"Where did he ever get it?" Maritza asked.

"Um... I think it was a birthday present..." Salty paused while scratching his head. "It feels like he's had it all his life."

"Wow." Maritza smiled.

"And now that it's gone, Sinbad Jr can't fight properly." Salty told her.

"Oh, no," Maritza's eyes widened in fear. "What should we do?"

The guards came toward Salty and Maritza.

"Uh... Raw!" Salty tried to be a stereotypical parrot. "Polly want a cracker!"

Maritza simply looked unimpressed. Salty even squawked and whistled. The guards soon walked off with Sinbad and Sinbad Jr to lock them up.

"We gotta help them... But how?" Maritza pondered to herself.

"Surely Proteus will understand this is a mistake." Salty said to her.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Maritza agreed with a smile.

The guards soon threw Sinbad and Sinbad Jr into the cell. One guard held the magic belt away from the teenage boy and they shut the door on the father and son.

"Sinbad." Proteus glared to his old friend from the darkness.

'He doesn't look happy.' Sinbad Jr thought to himself.

"Proteus," Sinbad said to his friend. "It's about time!"

"Do you two realize how serious this is?" Proteus glared to them.

"Do you realize how many times I've heard that today?" Sinbad deadpanned.

"You both betrayed Syracuse!" Proteus scolded.

"What are you saying?" Sinbad Jr asked.

"Not you too." Sinbad muttered.

"Stealing the Book of Peace!" Proteus glared at them. "You both knew how much it meant to us!"

"But we were nowhere near it." Sinbad Jr said in defense.

"Then how do you explain this?!" Proteus glared before taking out Sinbad's dagger.

"Eris." Sinbad Jr glared quietly.

Proteus glanced to them.

"Eris," Sinbad agreed with his future son. "She framed us!"

"She turned into us and made it look like us." Sinbad Jr said.

"Oh, listen to yourselves..." Proteus shook his head in disgust.

"Trust us, Proteus," Sinbad begged. "The Book is in Tarturus!"

"Could you just talk to your father, and--" Sinbad Jr was about to add.

"This is beyond my father!" Proteus replied. "The Ambassadors are convening now for your trial."

"Wait, what?" Sinbad Jr asked.

"Trial?" Sinbad added. "We didn't do it! Look, we left the book on your ship, and that's the last we saw of it!"

"You were there, you should know the truth!" Sinbad Jr added. 

"Besides, you know me." Sinbad told his friend.

"Do I?" Proteus asked as he sounded hurt. "I knew a kid... Who are you now, Sinbad?"

"Listen, he might have tried to steal from you, but he is your friend." Sinbad Jr told Proteus.

"All right... Both of you look me in the eye and tell me..." Proteus glared. "Did you two steal The Book?"

"No, we didn't." Sinbad Jr told him, looking directly in the eyes.

Proteus soon gave them both a long look as they truly looked him in the eyes and denied stealing the book. Maybe they were telling the truth after all, no matter how far-fetched it sounded. However, it was soon time for the trial.

Maritza heard about the trial and prayed that everything would be fine.

"We've heard enough of your lies," Dymas glared. "Sinbad, Junior, for the last time, give us the book!"

"But we don't have it!" Sinbad Jr told him. "How many times do we have to tell you?"

"They're telling the truth!" Maritza told Dymas as she made her way into the trial.

Salty nodded as he perched on her shoulder.

"Young lady, you shouldn't interfere with a closed trial." Dymas warned Maritza.

"But they didn't steal the Book of Peace!" Maritza told him.

"Very well then," The judge grimly replied. "The Delegation of the Twelve Cities find Sinbad and his young companion guilty of treason, and we sentence them to die."

"NO!" Maritza gasped as her face turned pale.

"Take them away." The judge commanded.

"But they didn't steal the book!" Maritza glared.

"Take them away." The judge glared back.

'Why won't they believe me?' Maritza thought to herself.

"You have to listen to Maritza!" Sinbad Jr cried out as he was taken away with his future father by the guards. "Don't I get a lawyer or something?!"

Dymas glared at the two as the guards took them away for a death sentence.

'Please let Proteus come to the rescue.' Sinbad Jr thought to himself.

"STOP!" A voice called out.

Maritza gasped as she looked hopeful with tears in her eyes.

"I demand the right of substitution," Proteus said as he came into the court room. "Take me in their place."

"NO!" Dymas gasped for him.

'He risking his life for us.' Sinbad Jr thought to himself.

"Sinbad and his young friend say that Eris took the book, and I believe them," Proteus said which made Sinbad smirk. "Let them go to Tartarus and recover the book."

'Why do I feel a deal coming into this?' Maritza thought to herself.

"What?" Sinbad muttered to his old friend. "What are you doing?!"

"You claim that Eris stole the book, steal it back," Proteus smirked to him. "You can do that."

"He's got a good point." Sinbad Jr nodded.

"Are you insane?" Sinbad asked him. "We will not be responsible for his life!"

"Sinbad, you would do the same for me." Proteus told his friend.

"No, I wouldn't." Sinbad replied.

"If Sinbad and his young friend are to leave the city, they'll never come back!" Dymas snapped. "Son, please listen to reason."

"No, Father, you listen," Proteus replied firmly. "Sinbad either stole the book or he's telling the truth, and it's in Tartarus! Either way, he's our only hope."

"He's got a good point." Maritza said.

The Court decided to discuss this briefly.

"Proteus, you realize that if Sinbad and his group does not return, you will be put to death in his place." The judge warned.

"I understand." Proteus replied maturely.

"So be it..." The judge took a sharp sigh while Marina shook her head. "Sinbad has ten days to return the book."

"Release them." Dymas added.

'Ten days?!' Maritza thought to herself.

"Mm... Ten days, that's not a lot of time..." Drell commented before smirking. "Oh, well, I've been through worse myself when I was your age."

"Was that when the dinosaurs roamed the Earth?" Cherry smirked.

"Shut it." Drell glared.

Cherry sunk in her seat then as they continued to watch.

"And give Junior back his belt." Proteus told the guards.

"It's just a belt." One guard replied childishly.

"Give it back." Proteus said.

"It's just a belt, I want it." The guard pouted.

Proteus rolled his eyes before he took the belt from the guard and handed it to Sinbad Jr. "Here you are."

"Thank you." Sinbad Jr smiled as he accepted his belt back before putting it back on.

The guard simply pouted like a child. Sinbad jr rolled his eyes to that.

"Well, we better get going to Tartarus." Salty said.

"You gonna be okay, Salty?" Sinbad Jr asked his best friend/pet.

"S-Sure, why not?" Salty gulped.

"Oh, Salty, everything will be fine." Sinbad Jr told his parrot.

"Oh, sure, easy for you to say." Salty quietly deadpanned.

"I'm sure Junior's right." Maritza said.

Marina looked devastated for Proteus, but he gave her an assuring look that he would be just fine.

"Oh, and Sinbad?" Proteus called. "Don't be late."

Sinbad merely looked at him as he walked off after being freed with Sinbad Jr.

"To Tartarus we go." Maritza said.

And with that, they soon left and began their new adventure way out into the sea.


	5. Chapter 5

One of the crew members lit a torch since it was very dark and they couldn't see very well before lighting lanterns all around.

"Here we go." Maritza said.

"You gonna be okay, Maritza?" Sinbad Jr asked.

"Yeah," Maritza smiled. "This is like an adventure."

Sinbad Jr smiled back to her. "That it is."

They soon got on their ship. Salty came to Sinbad Jr's side like always.

"And to Tartarus, we go." Sinbad Jr said.

"I'm a little nervous about that, but I feel confident with you." Maritza blushed.

Salty could see the look in Maritza's eyes.

"Hmm..." Kale looked thoughtful. "So, any idea how we actually get to Tartarus?"

"Tartarus? Oh, no," Sinbad chuckled. "People get killed in Tartarus!"

"We are going there anyway." Sinbad Jr said.

"Actually, I have something else in mind." Sinbad said as he brought out a new map.

"What?!" Sinbad Jr, Salty, and Maritza asked.

"Fiji!" Sinbad replied as he put down a different map.

"We are not going to let Proteus die in ten days!" Sinbad Jr glared.

"Oh, kid, but think of the beaches." Sinbad replied.

"Sure, if you like mosquitoes." Kale muttered.

"And besides, Proteus is risking his life." Maritza said.

"The kids are right, besides, it's Monsoon season, and the women there are cannibals." Kale told Sinbad.

"Exactly." Sinbad shrugged innocently.

"Don't you think of anyone but yourself?" Sinbad Jr scolded his future father.

"I was just about to ask that." Maritza said.

"Yes, Proteus is your friend." Kale agreed with the teenagers.

"Listen to you guys, you sound like my mother," Sinbad rolled his eyes. "Proteus will be fine."

"No, he won't; he's risking his life for you and Junior!" Salty told him.

"Oh, come on now, there's no way that Dymas is going to let them execute his one and only son." Sinbad replied.

"So, we're running away?" Kale shook his head at Sinbad's selfishness. 

"We're retiring," Sinbad replied before leaving. "We don't need another scroll, we've got enough. Set a course for Fiji."

'I am this close to knocking him unconscious.' Maritza thought to herself.

"Gentlemen, we're heading to Fiji." Sinbad smirked.

Everyone else cheered, though Kale didn't like the sound of this like Sinbad Jr, Maritza, and Salty.

"Don't worry, he's not greedy like this in the future," Sinbad Jr whispered to Maritza. "He's actually very nice and a cool dad, I kinda took on his adventurous legacy after I got old enough since he decided to retire when my mother was pregnant with me."

"So, how are we getting to Tartarus?" Maritza whispered back.

"Um, Kale, how do we get to Tartarus?" Sinbad Jr smiled nervously.

"I'm sure Sinbad will change his mind somehow," Kale hoped. "I hope so anyway."

"Same here." Salty said.

"So, you're a talking parrot, huh?" Kale asked with a chuckle. "Here, and I thought I've seen everything."

"I'm special." Salty smiled bashfully.

"So, how long have you and Salty known each other?" Maritza asked Sinbad Jr.

"A long time..." Sinbad Jr replied as he began to drift off into his memories. "I had learned how to walk and I was wandering around on the beach with my mother. She was collecting seashells by the sea shore, and I found an abandoned nest. It looked like the mother bird was already gone, and so were the other eggs that had hatched, and there was one egg that was all alone. I picked it up and gave it to my mother and she decided that we could take care of it until it would hatch."

"Aw!" Maritza smiled.

"It took quite a while, but we raised the egg almost like our own child, and finally, he then hatched..." Sinbad Jr replied. "Salty was born, and he called me 'Mama'."

"Sorry, Junior, but it's a bird's instinct to call the first thing they see their mother." Salty replied innocently.

"Yeah, I know," Sinbad Jr said. "That's what Mom told me."

"But we've been friends ever since." Salty told Maritza.

"And here we are," Sinbad Jr smiled. "Salty's always been with me, so I knew I could trust him on journeys with me since Dad was long retired when I was growing up, but he told me all about his stories, and I wanted to have my own someday."

"And where sometimes I tend to let my fear get the better of me." Salty smiled bashfully.

"It happens, but we always come through in the end." Sinbad Jr added.

Maritza smiled to both of them.

"When will they go to Tartarus?" Patch asked.

"Sinbad will change his mind once he finds Marina." Drell informed.

"And when will that be?" Cherry asked.

"Sooner than you think." Drell replied.

Atticus checked his phone and smiled nervously. "Uh, excuse me..."

Drell rolled his eyes. "Go ahead."

Atticus opened up his phone and saw an ad sent to him through text which mentioned something called The Chaotic Trading Card/Online Game. "Ooh." He smiled.

Drell leaned over to look with him.

"Accept!" Atticus beamed as he tapped his phone screen, and his phone told him that he would be given a special password later on through email. "Sorry, that looked important."

"Kids these days and their card games." Drell smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Atticus said.

Drell then showed everyone how Marina soon found Sinbad and vice versa, he found himself annoyed with her for a little while, and soon told his crew that they were now going to Tartarus instead of Fiji.

"Good, he's come to his senses." Sinbad Jr sighed.

"I wonder what changed his mind?" Maritza wondered.

"Junior should know, he's been told this story many times." Salty whispered to her.

"I trust you kids, but be very careful, this is a very big mission." Kale warned.

"Yes, sir." Maritza said.

"Oh, should I?" Sinbad Jr asked. "I could probably tell you in my sleep, Dad's never stopped talking about this story." 

"So, why did he change his mind?" Maritza questioned.

"Bribery and a guilt trip from a certain woman." Sinbad Jr replied. 

"Your mom?" Maritza smirked.

"Oh, yeah." Sinbad Jr smirked back. 

"Knew it." Maritza smirked back.

"Moms always have a way..." Sinbad Jr chuckled.

Sinbad was soon shown carrying a woman over his shoulder going to lock her below deck. 

"Isn't that Marina?" Maritza wondered. 

"Yep," Salty whispered to her. "AKA his future mother."

Maritza gasped in surprise. Sinbad Jr and Salty shook their heads at what Sinbad was doing with Marina now. 

"Should one of us do something?" Maritza asked.

"Nah, she'll be fine in a minute." Sinbad Jr reassured her.

Sinbad soon locked Marina into the bunk with his drooling dog as he walked off with a diamond she bribed him with before he saw that the others had found the other diamonds. "Gentlemen, we'll have a new course," he then told them. "We're going to Tartarus."

"Huh... Not bad." Maritza smiled at the change of plans.

"Yeah," Sinbad Jr added. "Not bad."

The others seemed to complain as they wanted to go to Fiji. Sinbad Jr decided to let Marina out.

"Thanks, kid." Marina told him. 

"Don't mention it." Sinbad Jr smiled.

"I'm only doing this for the money." Sinbad told Kale.

"Right..." Kale replied. "So, how do we get there?"

"That star is our point." Sinbad pointed out into the distance in the sky. 

"Just follow that star." Salty said.

Kale nodded as he took the helm and began to sail that way so they could make it to Tartarus.

Of course, they were being watched by a certain goddess.

"Wow! Our little thief isn't going to run away," Eris smirked as she watched this through what looked like a wine glass. "He thinks he's going to pay us a visit. Hmm. Let's provide some mood music." 

Her creatures agreed with her.

Sinbad Jr, Salty, and Maritza stood together, looking out into the ocean.

"So, anything we should watch out for?" Maritza asked the sailor boy.

"If I remember correctly, the Sirens should be coming around by now." Sinbad Jr replied. 

"Then you'll have to cover your ears." Maritza said.

"Ah, you know your history, good job." Sinbad Jr smiled.

"I do know a bit here and there." Maritza smiled back bashfully. 

Salty soon brought out his own ear plugs.

Sinbad Jr had his own ear plugs and handed a spare to Maritza. "Brought some extra in case." he then told her.

"Wow, thanks." Maritza smiled to his kindness. 

Their hands soon touched. When they looked down to that, they found themselves looking into each other's eyes, and where it looked like they would kiss. 

"Look lively!" Kale called out which interrupted their moment.

Salty glared in annoyance as Maritza and Sinbad Jr focused again. 

"What's up?" Maritza asked.

"I trust you kids, but be very careful, this is a very big mission." Kale warned.

"Yes, sir." Maritza said.

Sinbad Jr and Maritza then did what they could to get ready.

Marina looked around before looking out to see where the ship was going. "The Dragon's Teeth..." she then muttered as she suddenly felt overwhelmed.

Sinbad Jr soon got his ear plugs in. Salty and Maritza did the same.

"Indeed, signorina," Rat told Marina about the Dragon's Teeth. "Only the most foolish of captains would dare to sail a ship through this!"

'The Sirens should be here any minute now.' Sinbad Jr thought to himself.

The ship soon sailed right through the Dragon's Teeth. Without thinking, Maritza grabbed Sinbad Jr's hand and squeezed it. Sinbad Jr noticed this and didn't mind.

"Steady as she goes!" Sinbad called out as he carefully sailed them through the Dragon's Teeth while Marina looked annoyed.

"Rocks off the starboard bow!" Rat warned.

"Steady!" Sinbad called back to him.

Maritza soon saw something that was made of water. There was a singing tune soon heard which would be very distracting to those with bare ears, and to those who were male. 

"Sinbad, I--" Marina was about to say.

Spike was soon heard barking out to something in the water. Maritza soon looked out to where Spike was barking. It was followed by the singing which only meant one thing.

"The Sirens..." Maritza whispered in horror.

Luckily for Sinbad and Salty, they had their ears covered. However, the others did not, which would probably not be good. The Sirens sang as the hypnotized the other men on deck while Marina looked unfazed. Maritza noticed this and took off her ear plugs.

"Sinbad." Marina called out.

Sinbad didn't listen to her, he was in a trance, thanks to the Sirens. Maritza soon went and tried to put her ear plugs in Sinbad's ears. All of the men were distracted by the Sirens as they found themselves in love.

"They won't wake up!" Marina told Maritza.

"It's the Sirens!" Maritza told her. "We gotta plug Sinbad's ears!"

"Of course!" Marina said. "If he can't hear their singing then he won't be distracted."

Maritza decided to put her earplugs into Sinbad's ears and hoped that it would work, and where it did. 

"Huh?" Sinbad blinked and shook his head. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing..." Maritza said. "EXCEPT THAT YOU'RE GONNA MAKE US CRASH THE BOAT!"

Marina soon took the helm.

"You should take the wheel." Maritza said.

"It's called a helm, and yes, I agree." Marina replied.

Marina began to steer them through the dangers. The other men were soon lining up to dive into the water to be with the Sirens.

"¡Ay, mierda!" Maritza panicked.

Marina saw why Maritza panicked. Somehow, Spike was able to tie them up with rope, but it was soon shown that Salty helped him out.

"Atta, boy!" Marina smiled to the dog.

One member was at the very top before leaping out into the water.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Sinbad Jr called out as he used a spare rope and lassoed the member back to the ship.

"That was amazing." Maritza whispered.

The Sirens soon got angry and began to climb inside of the ship.

"Uh-oh... We have intruders!" Maritza called out.

"Not only that, but there's a waterfall!" Salty cried out.

"Yikes!" Maritza yelped.

The waterfall crashed with them, but luckily nothing was damaged yet.

"We're gonna die!" Salty panicked. "I'm so panicked that my feathers are going everywhere!"

"Salty, we're fine." Sinbad Jr said.

"Then why am I freaking out?!" Salty yelped.

"I don't like your tone." Maritza frowned to the parrot.

"It's not a tone, I'M PANICKING!" Salty told her.

Sinbad Jr soon slapped Salty in the face.

"I needed that." Salty smiled.

"We're safe now." Maritza smiled back.

"Oh, thank Thoth." Salty thanked a bird god.

It was smoothing sailing now, quite literally.

"Whew." Maritza sighed.

Sinbad and Spike looked out to the clear waters once the Sirens were gone. Marina smiled as she sailed them all to safety and Sinbad took a look at her.

"Impressive, right?" Sinbad Jr asked.

"Eh, she's okay." Sinbad shrugged. 

"Just okay?" Sinbad Jr smirked.

"What?" Sinbad asked.

"I think you like her..." Sinbad Jr smirked. "Even if she's supposed to marry Proteus." 

"As if." Sinbad scoffed.

"Mm-hmm..." Sinbad Jr crossed his arms.

"Bah!" Sinbad scoffed and walked away. 

"He's totally in love." Maritza smirked.

"Yep." Sinbad Jr smirked back.

"Is Marina your mother?" Maritza whispered. 

Sinbad Jr simply nodded.

"I thought so..." Maritza replied. "I just wonder how since Marina was promised to Proteus." 

Sinbad Jr soon whispered to her.

"Oh... Wow..." Maritza replied. 

Sinbad Jr nodded.

"Here's my little hero," Marina cooed as she pet Spike. "You were so brave. Yeah. What a good dog." 

"He sure is." Salty smiled.

Sinbad then cleared his throat loudly.

"Still think a ship's no place for a woman?" Marina smirked to him.

"Absolutely!" Sinbad replied. "I mean, look at my ship! This railing was hand-carved mahogany! And here! These moldings came all the way from Damascus! Do you have any idea what I went through to steal these?" 

'Excuses.' Salty thought to himself.

"Are you crazy?" Marina glared at Sinbad. "I saved your life!"

"Oh, I would've been fine," Sinbad replied before shoving her away from the helm. "I always am."

"Right..." Marina glared before storming down the stairs. 

'Oh, wow.' Maritza thought to herself.

"And you chipped the paint!" Sinbad complained after looking at an edge. "Look at it! That's more than a little scratch!"

Marina glared to him and slammed the doors behind her as she went into the private quarters. 

"She's really angry." Sinbad Jr said.

The rest of the crew then looked back to Sinbad. Sinbad glanced to him and even Spike looked at him. Sinbad groaned to himself and muttered as he went to go to talk with Marina. 

'Knew he would give in and talk to her.' Sinbad Jr thought to himself.

The rest of the crew then looked back to Sinbad. Sinbad glanced to him and even Spike looked at him. Sinbad groaned to himself and muttered as he went to go to talk with Marina.

'I knew he would give in.' Sinbad Jr thought to himself.

Sinbad pounded on the door while glaring at his crew who just glared back at him. He then did it again.

"What?" Marina glared.

"Thank you!" Sinbad told her by force. 

"You're welcome!" Marina glared.

'They sound like a couple that needs therapy.' Maritza thought to herself.

Sinbad and Marina yelled at each other before she slammed the doors to be to herself. The crew then went back to what they were doing once that was settled.

"Those two sounded just like a couple that needs therapy." Maritza told Sinbad Jr.

"Eh, I'm sure they'll be fine later," Sinbad Jr chuckled. "Just trust me, this is nothing compared to when I went on a treasure hunt in the house and nearly messed it up since Mom wanted the house clean for visitors later on."

"Seriously?" Maritza giggled.

"I could either clean it all up instead of playing on Saturday morning or be grounded for a while." Sinbad Jr smiled sheepishly.

"So, you cleaned it up, right?" Maritza asked.

"Yeah..." Sinbad Jr replied. "It was kind of a hard sacrifice, but luckily Dad made it up to all of us by a special fish dinner."

"That's good." Maritza said.

"Also you were jumping all over the furniture in the living room." Salty teased.

"Hey, the floor was lava!" Sinbad Jr defended.

"You were pretending that it was." Salty smirked.

"Well, yeah, what kid doesn't?" Sinbad Jr smiled sheepishly.

Maritza just playfully giggled to both of them.

"Ya happy now?" Sinbad glared before he walked off.

"Much." Maritza said.

Sinbad then walked off and seemed to have a hole in his pants.

"Should we tell him?" Maritza asked before cupping her mouth.

"He'll find out." Sinbad Jr said.

The ship continued to sail and it was starting to get dark.

"It sure is getting dark." Maritza said.

"Getting close to night fall." Sinbad Jr agreed with her.

Maritza then yawned a bit sleepily. Salty soon nudged Sinbad Jr to Maritza.

"Let's get you some sleep." Sinbad Jr suggested.

"Okay..." Maritza yawned. "Um, but where?"

"Come on, let's find you a place... Um... Here..." Sinbad Jr replied and picked her up in his arms so she wouldn't have to walk.

"How about with you?" Salty suggested with a smirk.

"Salty!" Sinbad Jr blushed.

"Oh, I couldn't impose..." Maritza said about that. 

"There might only be one bunk for us to share... Um, if you don't mind." Sinbad Jr blushed to her.

"It might be for the best since I'm far from home." Maritza replied.

"I see what Salty did there." Drell smirked.

Mo and Atticus blushed together, thinking about all those times they shared a bed together.

Sinbad Jr, Maritza, and Salty soon joined everyone to get some sleep until the sun would rise the next day, and where Salty slept in his own bed so then Sinbad Jr and Maritza could sleep together.

"Aw, how adorable~" Drell chuckled. "A lot cuter than Harvey and Sabrina."

"Hey, Harvey's always been good with Sabrina!" Cherry glared slightly.

"I know, I know." Drell said.

Atticus checked his phone again to see more about Chaotic. 

Drell leaned over to take a look with him, and where he recognized the creature images, gear images, and locations from the cards. Atticus looked up to the warlock.

"Sorry." Drell smiled nervously.

"Do you know anything about this game?" Atticus asked him.

"Well, I know that those creatures and gear and magic and locations are all real." Drell said.

"Can I sign-up?" Atticus begged. "Please, please, please, can I?"

"If you get the code, sure." Drell smiled to him.

"Awesome!" Atticus smiled back.

"Is this a Yu-Gi-Oh thing?" Cherry asked.

"Chaotic." Atticus told her.

"Oh... Cool..." Cherry shrugged.

"Let's keep watching." Patch said.

"Eh, it's just Proteus and Dymas talking..." Drell replied as he skipped to the next day for Sinbad and his crew.

"Where are they now?" Mo asked.

"Seems to be an island paradise." Cherry thought out loud.

"I think it's just a quick stop until they sail out again." Patch replied before scratching behind his ear.

"Looks like it." Mo said.


	6. Chapter 6

"All right, listen up," Kale told the others. "We're here for ten minutes. Has anyone seen those kids and their bird?"

"I think they're asleep." Sinbad said.

Kale decided to go to Sinbad Jr and Maritza. "Wake up, kids, it's time to--" he called out before he did a double take and smirked to what he just found.

Maritza and Sinbad Jr smiled as they slept together with her nuzzling into him while he held her. Salty soon woke up and smirked at what he saw. Kale chuckled and cleared his throat. Maritza and Sinbad Jr soon both woke up and they gasped once they realized how they were positioned and blushed.

"Morning." Kale smirked.

"Um... Uh... Good morning..." Maritza blinked as she rubbed her hair which was worn down since she kept her hair like that before bed. "How long have been standing there?"

"Oh, long enough," Kale replied. "Anyway, we're stopping for ten minutes, so if you guys need to do anything, do it now."

"All right." Sinbad Jr said.

Kale then left them alone.

"Uh, your hair is nice down." Sinbad Jr smiled to Maritza.

"Oh, thanks," Maritza smiled back. "Sometimes I wear it down for bed or when I'm going to something special, like the school dance."

"Maybe I'll come to one sometime." Sinbad Jr smiled back.

"Oh, that would be nice..." Maritza blushed. 

"You ever go to one?" Sinbad Jr asked her.

"Well... I made a huge mistake one time..." Maritza replied. "I was asking a boy that my best friend has a crush on so I could talk him into going with her before Cassandra, this mean girl in our school, would do it."

"I'm guessing things didn't work out so well." Sinbad Jr said.

"Sabrina gets jealous pretty easily..." Maritza sighed. "I don't know whose is worse sometimes, hers or Cassandra's."

"Cassandra!" Drell called out even though he wouldn't hear her. "Definitely Cassandra!"

"I think it would be that mean girl Cassandra." Sinbad Jr said.

"She is a bit of a pain," Maritza glared. "Sometimes I'd just like to put her in her place."

They soon got ready for the day while not looking at each other. Salty even covered his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Drell censored the screen. "I do not wish to watch teenagers dress."

Soon enough, Sinbad Jr and Maritza were both dressed. Drell then changed the screen back to normal with a bashful smile to the others. Maritza, Salty, and Sinbad Jr joined the others on the island while Sinbad looked concerned about his ship.

"Everything okay?" Sinbad Jr asked.

"How did one woman do so much damage?" Sinbad muttered. "All right, I'm going to need the full set of chisels, the jack plane, and about a cord of cut wood."

"Yes, sir." Sinbad Jr saluted.

"All right, men, you heard the captain," Kale told the crew. "Find some logs and be quick about it."

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Marina huffed. "You only need a little tree sap, and she'll be as good as new."

"Really?" Salty asked.

"That's my advice if anyone will take it." Marina replied.

"I think we should take her advice." Sinbad Jr said.

"Smart kid." Marina replied to that.

The others helped out Marina, much to Sinbad's aggravation.

"How nice to see some men haven't forgotten a little common courtesy." Marina smirked.

'She's got that right.' Maritza thought to herself.

Everyone then explored the island for a short while before they would continue sailing to Tartarus.

"Hmm... I'm trying to remember if this is the part with the giant fish or not." Sinbad Jr said to himself based on the story his parents taught him.

"Something the matter?" Maritza asked.

"Well, I just wanna be careful, my parents had a very exciting life before I was born," Sinbad Jr told her. "And I'm trying to remember of which part of this story we're at."

As time went by, Sinbad was getting more and more annoyed with Marina's special treatment.

"Now this part I remember." Sinbad Jr whispered to Maritza with a smirk.

"Anything we should look out for?" Maritza smirked back.

"This will be entertaining." Salty smiled.

Marina soon threw a bucket at Sinbad once his back was turned. This seemed to entertain the teenagers. Sinbad smirked as he then picked up a pile of sludge.

"No... NO!" Marina scolded.

"I swear, that's what she sounded like when I was about to play with my baby food." Sinbad Jr whispered to Maritza.

Hearing this caused Maritza to giggle. Sinbad soon threw the sludge at Marina, knocking her down.

"Five on Marina." One twin whispered to the other about Sinbad and Marina's childish fight.

"Those two are acting like children." Maritza said.

There was soon a rumbling.

"Uh-oh, something's coming." Sinbad Jr gasped.

A bright light seemed to come to them after Marina had taken something.

"Marina, what did you just take?" Maritza asked.

"Um, well, I'm not exactly sure..." Marina smiled nervously as she set the piece down.

The ground seemed to come apart from under Sinbad's legs, but this was actually a giant eye opening up. Rat soon landed in the eye and Spike came onto the eye and slid on it before licking it. Cherry looked like she was going to be sick from that.

"Yep, this is the giant fish." Sinbad Jr cringed.

"Shall we run?" Maritza asked.

"Oh, yes, let's." Sinbad Jr agreed.

Maritza and Sinbad Jr screamed together and ran for their lives.

"KALE!" Sinbad yelled out.

Kale was spinning some rope until he heard his name being called.

'This is the most terrifying thing to happen to me.' Maritza thought to herself.

"KALE!!!" Sinbad yelled out.

The fish soon flapped its fins which nearly tipped over the ship. Everyone ran for the ship, and they had to run even faster as a wave of water chased them. Everyone watching this began to bite their nails nervously. Sinbad and Marina soon jumped onto the ship together.

"Oh, I can't jump, what if I don't make it?" Maritza trembled.

Sinbad Jr soon tightened his belt, making him super powerful before picking up Maritza bridal style. 

"Oh, my." Maritza blushed.

Sinbad Jr got himself steady and then jumped over to the ship with the girl safely in his arms. Though due to his increase in body mass from the increase in strength, the ship tipped over a bit.

"That was very brave," Salty told Sinbad Jr. "People must do crazy things when they're in love."

"They sure do." Sinbad Jr smiled.

Maritza blushed to that. Kale spun the ship over to save the others before they would drown in the ocean.

"Whew." Drell sighed.

"Looks like an oversized Angler Fish." Atticus commented.

"It really does." Mo said.

"Just be lucky it wasn't a Roc," Drell muttered. "And by Roc, I mean the mythical bird."

"Is that the next creature?" Patch asked.

"Uh... No...?" Drell looked away nervously.

Kale soon brought the ship back out into the water and they escaped the giant fish. The waves were rather rough though, and that was not good for anyone with a weak stomach.

"Oh, why?" Maritza groaned.

"I feel a little green..." Salty looked sick himself.

"You are green..." Sinbad Jr replied.

"Very funny..." Salty muttered before gulping and looked queasy.

Salty and Maritza continued to get seasick.

"Sinbad!" Kale called out. "The men can't take much more."

"I can't take much more either," Sinbad groaned. "Cut the line!"

"Please!" Salty begged.

The line was then cut by Sinbad's command.

"Ah... That's much better..." Maritza wiped her forehead.

"Whew." Salty sighed.

Spike looked still sick.

"Uh-oh! Here!" Maritza came to the dog and helped him and turned his head.

Spike then threw up into the ocean instead of on deck.

"There you go..." Maritza soothed the dog.

"You're good with dogs." Sinbad Jr said to her.

"My cousin Jorge has a dog," Maritza smiled. "Her name's Chiquita."

"That's nice." Sinbad Jr said.

The ship was now passing by Stonehenge.

"Hey, look, Stonehenge." Drell chuckled.

"Cool." Mo smiled.

"Where did that even come from?" Atticus asked. "I mean, who made it?"

"I dunno, but I heard a rumor that it was during The Ice Age." Drell shrugged.

"Wow." Atticus smiled.

Maritza rubbed her head before smiling to Salty and Sinbad Jr. Sinbad Jr and Salty smiled back. Sinbad and Marina soon had their own talk and they seemed to be making up somehow.

'I knew they would make up.' Sinbad Jr thought to himself. He was of course happy for this since they were his future parents.

Salty was also happy of course.

Of course, Eris was watching them as she took a bubble bath in her realm and the bubbles had images of Sinbad and Marina, and where seeing this sight was annoying her. 

"Enough talking..." The goddess sighed and rolled her eyes. "Time for some screaming~..." she then smirked as she took the bubble and blew ice onto it.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon enough, the ocean started to freeze up. Even Spike's drool had been frozen into ice.

"For crying out loud, what next?" Sinbad complained before turning over to see Kale. "Oh, get a shirt on before you poke someone's eye out!"

"When did it suddenly turn into winter?" Maritza shivered.

"Okay, guys, get down there and break it out!" Sinbad told his crew. "We gotta get moving!"

The crew soon brought out pic-axes and began to hack at the ice. Sinbad Jr soon joined in. Salty seemed to yawn since it was like winter now.

"Was that a yawn I just saw?" Sinbad Jr narrowed his eyes at his parrot.

"It's like winter now, how can I help myself?" Salty asked.

"Well, you can't fly South now, we'll get through this." Sinbad Jr told his pet.

"Alright." Salty said before yawning.

Sinbad Jr sighed, but he carried Salty in his hat to keep him warm for now and even put a cloth around him like a blanket. Maritza started to shiver even more.

"Oh, Maritza, you look so cold." Sinbad Jr frowned.

"S-S-Sorry," Maritza shivered. "Can't help it."

Sinbad Jr soon took Maritza inside so they could find warm clothes for her. Maritza shivered a bit.

"I know this might not be fashionable, but here you go." Sinbad Jr said as he found a black coat for her. 

"It'll do," Maritza said as she took the coat to keep warm before feeling much better. "Oh, that's so much better."

Sinbad Jr smiled to her and she smiled back to him.

"Steal the Book of Peace," Rat mocked as he shivered and hacked at the ice. "We will retire in the tropics."

Spike soon barked as he could sense some incoming danger.

"What's wrong, Spike?" Sinbad Jr asked.

"There's something out in the snow." Spike replied.

"From where?" Sinbad Jr asked.

There seemed to be a white mist in the distance.

"Right there..." Spike whimpered before looking scared.

"That mist?" Sinbad Jr asked.

There was then a loud boom heard and soon came out a snow bird which startled some.

"Everyone, back on the ship!" Sinbad commanded.

"What is that thing?!" Maritza yelped.

"I'm not sure!" Spike added.

"Drell, what is that?" Cherry asked.

"That would be a Roc..." Drell replied. "A Snowy Roc, one of Eris's many pets."

"Uh-oh..." Mo said.

Everyone rushed as quickly as they could back on the ship. One member tried to outrun the Roc, but soon went into the water to avoid the snowy bird.

"JED!" Marina cried out.

The man soon came out of the water and struggled to stay onto the piece of ice he grabbed, but couldn't due to it being slippery. Maritza seemed too scared to move.

"MAN THE BOAT!" Marina called out before taking out some rope to threw towards Jed to save him.

Maritza soon saw the Roc coming back. "It's coming back!" she yelped while shivering, both from fear and the cold. She soon saw where it was flying to and what it was going to pick up.

Marina tried to run off only to get grasped.

"MOM!" Sinbad Jr yelped out before clearing his throat nervously. "Um, uh... Mama Mia, that's a scary bird!"

"Let go of her, you stupid big bird!" Maritza glared.

Marina grabbed Sinbad's hand as he tried to take her down but soon went flying with them. Soon enough, Sinbad got hit and he accidentally let go of Marina's hand. 

Sinbad Jr's hand seemed to be fading in and out. "N-No, no, this can't be it..." he then said shallowly.

Marina was soon being brought up to a lair by the snowy Roc.

"Marina... I have to help her..." Maritza said to herself since Sinbad Jr looked in distress. "But how?" She soon saw some climbing gear. She looked around before she took it and decided to use it.

Sinbad Jr seemed to fall to his knees as he looked deathly pale.

"Here goes nothing, hope those wall climbing lessons paid off," Maritza said. The mortal girl soon hooked up the equipment and she began to climb up the mountain to help save Marina. She of course made sure not to look down. "Don't... Look... Down..." she told herself while climbing up the snowy cliff.

"Should we do something?" Kale asked Sinbad.

"That little girl is risking her life to save that woman..." Sinbad muttered about Maritza in shock.

"Wait, Maritza is what?!" Sinbad Jr yelped.

Marina was trying to hide away from the Roc as Maritza climbed up the snowy mountain.

"Almost there." Maritza whispered.

The Roc reached down and bit onto a stone. Marina looked out to it from where she was hiding while the Roc seemed to be looking for her.

'Be still, be still.' Maritza thought to herself.

Marina looked around until Maritza covered her mouth which made the woman nervous at first.

"Shh, it's okay, Ms. Marina, I got you." Maritza soothed.

This caused Marina to sigh out of relief.

"I'll help you." Maritza told Marina.

"What a brave girl you are." Marina smiled to the rescue.

They soon started to get down.

Of course, it wouldn't be easy with the Roc.

"So, how are we going to get down?" Marina asked.

"I didn't really think that far." Maritza smiled nervously.

"You scaled a thousand foot tower of ice, and you don't know how to get down?" Marina asked Maritza like she was crazy.

"Um... We slide it down and use a shield." Maritza said once she made up an idea.

"Slide down on a shield?" Marina asked her.

"Yeah, it'll be like snowboarding." Maritza smiled.

"Snow... Boarding...?" Marina asked. 

"Come on!" Maritza told her and took the older woman's hand.

The two of them soon ran and grabbed a shield.

Once grabbed, they set the shields down.

"All right, now push yourself," Maritza told Marina before she slid down on the shield like a snowboard. "Wahoo!"

Marina was nervous at first, but then slid down with Maritza and soon enjoyed it herself. The Roc snarled and chased after them. Marina soon looked behind herself and felt scared.

"Lean right!" Maritza told Marina once she had an idea.

Marina soon did as she said. The Roc then chased them, but couldn't go into the cave that Maritza led Marina into. The two smiled to each other until the Roc then broke through the cave which made them slide down the frozen waterfall and it continued to chase them as they sledded together.

"This is like the coolest ride ever!" Maritza smiled.

"You kids always get so excited over the most dangerous stuff." Marina shivered.

Maritza brought out her pic and held onto Marina before spinning them through the ice after stabbing it.

Soon enough, a huge pile of ice landed on the Roc, seeming to kill it as they made it outside of the cave.

"Wahoo! Knew that would work!" Maritza smiled.

"Yep, there they are," Kale smirked from the ship. "Why didn't you think of that, Sinbad?"

Sinbad just cursed under his breath as Marina and Maritza landed into the ship.

"Are you both alright?" Sinbad Jr asked.

"Are you?" Maritza asked him, but smiled once he was flesh colored again.

"I'm great," Sinbad Jr smiled back. "Now, let's get out of here."

"You heard the kid." Sinbad told his crew.

"Mind if I give the ship a shove?" Sinbad Jr asked as he tightened his belt.

"By all means." Sinbad allowed.

Sinbad Jr soon went behind the ship. He rolled up his sleeves and then did what he needed to do.

"He's so sweet~..." Maritza sighed dreamily down to Sinbad Jr.

Sinbad Jr soon pushed the ship with his strength. Once they got going, it was dark again, which meant it would be time for bed soon. Another day had passed in their quest for the Book of Peace.

Sinbad Jr soon came back on deck and Salty was awake and active again since the snow was gone.

"What happened?" Salty asked.

"You kinda went into a small hibernation." Sinbad Jr told his parrot.

"You had, it's true." Maritza added.

"Maritza saved Mom by the way..." Sinbad Jr whispered to Salty. "It was so incredible!"

"She did?" Salty smiled.

"Too bad you missed it," Sinbad Jr replied. "It was so awesome, she's a really amazing girl."

Maritza blushed and shuffled her foot shyly.

Sinbad Jr and Maritza looked to each other before smiling.

"I've never seen him this happy before." Salty smiled to himself about Sinbad Jr. 

"This is so bittersweet." Drell said.

"What's so bitter about it?" Cherry asked as she twirled her pencil in her finger since her hands were distracted by not doing anything for a while. 

"Because after this adventure, Maritza will have to leave Sinbad Jr to go back home." Drell said.

"Oh... Boo Hoo..." Cherry said, like she didn't care, but she actually seemed sad for Maritza. 

"And as for Sinbad Jr, well, I'm actually not sure about this adventure." Drell continued.

"I guess we'll find out..." Mo frowned. "Poor guys though, they seem to work so well together!"

"They sure do." Patch said.

"I'm sorry, but life isn't always fair." Drell told them.

"I know." Cherry deadpanned.

That night, Sinbad Jr checked himself and breathed in relief that he wasn't fading away. At least, not right now.

"I think your parents are talking." Maritza told him. 

"That's good." Sinbad Jr said.

"I'm not sure what about, but it looks good." Maritza smiled since Sinbad and Marina were smiling. 

"That's good." Sinbad Jr smiled back.

Everyone soon came to the top deck together as a glowing light was shown far in the sky. Something seemed to swim into the water, passing their ship.

"Aw, come on, what now?" Salty complained.

"RAT!" Sinbad called out. "GET ME A LOOK-OUT!" 

"What just passed us?" Maritza asked.

"What is it?!" Sinbad asked Rat.

"I-I-It just ends, Captain!" Rat told him nervously. "It's the edge of the world!"

"What?!" Maritza yelped.

"Maybe this was a bad idea..." Sinbad Jr smiled nervously.

"Well, that's it, time to go home." One man said.

"Nuh-uh," Kale stopped him. "The Captain hasn't given his orders yet." 

"He's right." Maritza said.

"Follow that star beyond the horizon..." Sinbad whispered to himself from the helm. "Beyond the horizon..." 

"How do we stop this thing?!" Salty yelped.

"Sinbad...?" Marina asked warily.

"Men, all hands to your posts!" Sinbad called out as he spun the helm before jumping down to his crew. "Free all sheets! Wait for my command!"

"You want them to what?!" Salty gasped.

"Now! Go! Go! Go!" Sinbad commanded his crew. 

"Eh, Sinbad, h-how are we gonna pull this off?" Kale asked. 

"Just trust me," Sinbad replied. "Rat! Rig the main yard to the fors'le!"

"Wow." Salty said.

"But that would stop us dead!" Rat cried out.

"Just do it!" Sinbad told him.

"Aye-Aye, Captain." Rat saluted before going to do as told. 

Salty simply held onto the mast for dear life.

"Slack to all sheets!" Sinbad told his crew.

"Aye-Aye, Captain!" The others replied as they did as he said. 

"I'm not letting go of this mast!" Salty yelled.

"Salty, you stay there." Sinbad Jr decided.

Salty screamed as he held on the mast like his life depended on it. Maritza knew exactly where Tartarus was now and she started to walk to the entrance where the star was.

"Maritza?!" Sinbad Jr called out. "Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to Tartarus." Maritza said almost as if in a trance like Tea did when she looked at the eye of the Pyramid of Light.

"Drell, what's going on?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, no, I thought she looked familiar from my history book." Drell said before bringing out a book before flipping through it and finding a picture of Eris and a picture of Maritza next to her.

"What's going on...?" Cherry asked. "Is Maritza under a hypnotic spell or something?" 

"No, her chaotic powers are kicking in and which is going to help get her and anyone she brings into Tartarus." Drell said.

"Wait, so you mean she's like a descendant of Eris?" Patch asked.

Drell closed the book while heaving a sharp sigh. "Yes."

"NO WAY!" The others replied.

"She can't be!" Atticus said. "Maritza's a mortal!" 

"Um, well, not entirely." Drell smiled nervously.

"What?!" The others asked.

"How is this possible?" Mo asked as she held her head. "I mean... All this time... Sure, she's Sabrina's best friend, so she knows her better than all of us, but..." 

Drell soon showed them Maritza's family tree.

"There's her parents... Obviously... Her family from Veracruz... Another obvious..." Cherry said before going above Maritza's grandparents. "Uh, Maritza's mother is Greek?" 

"Yep, and there's also her lots of greats-grandmother before her birth." Drell nodded.

"No. Way." Cherry stood in her desk, wide-eyed. 

Cherry then made an explosion sound effect with her hands spreading.

"Uh...?" Drell asked.

"You just blew her mind, which means, this is a surprise." Atticus explained. 

"Ahh." Drell said.

Maritza continued to walk, she nearly looked like Princess Aurora when she was being called to Maleficent's spinning wheel of death. Sinbad, Sinbad Jr, and Marina soon rushed to try and stop Maritza. Maritza seemed almost unstoppable, even her eyes glowed lime green as she kept walking further and further away from them, and where even, believe it or not, she was walking on air. Everyone tried to get her to stop, but she couldn't seem to hear them. Sinbad, Sinbad Jr, and Maritza soon followed after her.

"Tie off all sails! All hands amidships! And pray to the gods," Sinbad told the others. "We may be meeting them soon."

"We are going to die." Rat gulped. 

"You know it." Salty added.

They soon went through the pathway. Sinbad held onto Marina to support her on the way inside. 

"Oh, I can't watch." Mo said as she covered her eyes.

Atticus hugged Mo to comfort her. Cherry looked around and then hugged herself while Patch buried his face into his paws. Spike barked loudly while the others panicked about going on the other side.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Sinbad begged his sails to flap open.

"Please work.'" Drell begged.

Soon enough, the sails flapped. One rope snapped, but they were able to hover in the air as if by magic.

"We're alive!" Spike barked.

"It worked?" Sinbad asked out of shock and delight.

"Sinbad, you did it." Kale smiled.

"We're alive!" Salty smiled.

There were lightning bolts and darkness all around.

"We must be closer." Sinbad Jr whispered.

"Um, Junior, is Maritza still walking?" Salty asked.

"Maritza!" Sinbad Jr slapped his forehead. "I almost forgot about her."

Maritza's eyes were wide as she seemed to have golden pupils like Eris's Apple of Discord.

"How is she doing that?!" Rat yelped.

The ship was seeming to break down now.

"Why now?!" Salty complained.

Sinbad came over to help his crew after standing on deck with Marina while Sinbad Jr came to try and stop Maritza. He soon lassoed her with a spare rope. Maritza kept walking until she seemed to be stuck. Sinbad stuck his tongue out as he pulled on the rope and pulled Maritza back to him and the others, and let Sinbad Jr take a hold of her as he was about to go into Tartarus on his own.

"You're not going alone." Sinbad Jr said.

"Oh, it might be dangerous." Marina frowned to him, worriedly.

Maritza started to get free as the rope seemed to come alive and set her free.

"If I don't make it, the ship is yours." Sinbad told Kale.

Maritza started to walk off the ship again to Tartarus once again.

"Gentlemen, it's been a privilege robbing with you." Sinbad told the others like he wasn't going to make it back alive.

"Um, Junior, wasn't Maritza lassoed?" Salty asked.

"Uh-oh." Sinbad Jr's eyes widened.

Maritza still had a blank gaze in her eyes, and she soon entered Tartarus.

"Maritza..." Sinbad Jr whispered a little in heartbreak and worry. Then, without thinking, he went after her.

"What are you doing?!" Salty asked him.

"I have to save Maritza." Sinbad Jr replied bravely.

"Oi! Love really does make people do crazy things." Salty groaned.

Sinbad and Marina soon lassoed themselves into Tartarus while Sinbad Jr went with them to go and save Maritza, almost like how Hercules saved Meg from The River Styx.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon enough, Sinbad, Marina, and Sinbad Jr were all falling once they entered the bright light to the Chaos Realm, and where they ended up in an area that looked like a desert. The sand dunes seemed to be moving which made them nearly flail around. Royal guards were shown through the sand just as well. Soon enough, a giant scorpion came out to them, and soon also came a fly, a lion, and an almost Godzilla-like monster as seen on constellations. Maritza was seen interacting with the creatures like they were pets. They seemed to trust her, but not Sinbad Jr, Marina, or Sinbad. Sinbad brought out a couple of swords to fight them with.

"Now, now, my pets~" Eris cooed as she made a dramatic entrance as always. "Is this any way to treat a guest?" She soon recognized Maritza with a smile. 

"Okay, I'm severely creeped out." Sinbad whispered to Marina and his future son.

"Bravo, no mortal has ever made it to Tartarus before," Eris smirked as she slowly clapped before eyeing Maritza. "Alive, that is. Make yourself at home. Please, come closer, my dear, it's much better over here."

"We've come for the Book of Peace, Aunt Eris." Maritza said.

"Aunt Eris?!" The others repeated in shock.

"What makes you think I have it?" Eris replied innocently and cunningly.

Maritza simply looked unimpressed with her as she blinked.

"Well, I can tell you, my child~" Eris smirked with a giggle. "Can I trust you?"

"What's family for?" Maritza smirked back.

"Oh, that is simply true." Eris nodded.

"So, if you don't mind, where is this Book of Peace?" Maritza asked her ancestor.

"Why don't you come with me?" Eris replied, offering to show her the way as she slithered on the way to where the Book of Peace was kept.

Maritza nodded before following her. Sinbad Jr looked around and decided to secretly follow them.

"There it is, my dear~" Eris cooed as she put her arm around Maritza, showing the book as it hovered above a broken floor platform.

"So, can we have it back then?" Maritza asked Eris.

"Why do you want it so bad, my dear?" Eris smirked to her descendant.

"So, then Proteus doesn't die by execution." Maritza said

"Oh, you don't want Proteus to die, hmm?" Eris asked.

Maritza nodded to her ancestor. "Not one bit." She then added bravely and confidently.

"Hmm... Well, I suppose I could give you the book." Eris smirked.

"Thank you, Aunt Eris, I really appreciate it." Maritza replied.

"Only if Sinbad and your strong young friend play a little game of my choosing." Eris smirked.

"Um, what game would that be?" Maritza asked her ancestor. 

"Yeah, what game?" Sinbad Jr added.

"Oh, I see you brought a friend." Eris smirked towards Sinbad Jr. 

"We came with her." Sinbad Jr said.

"Well, all right, you can all play~" Eris smirked. "My game has rules, Sinbad... I'll ask you a question, one simple question, if you answer truthfully, the Book is yours."

"Who will you ask?" Maritza asked.

"You will each get one question each, but the rules apply to all of you." Eris smirked. 

"Okay." Sinbad said.

"Give us your word." Sinbad Jr added with a smirk.

"Oh, you still don't trust me?~" Eris cooed.

"No." Sinbad Jr and Sinbad smirked. 

"Isn't it a pity we live in such skeptical times?" Eris sighed. "Oh, all right. You have my word, as a goddess. Fair enough?"

"Cross your heart?" Maritza asked.

"Cross my heart, dear~" Eris smirked, but nodded to her descendant.

"Good." Maritza said.

"Ask your questions." Sinbad demanded after nodding to Marina.

"Excellent," Eris replied. "Maritza... Think about this boy you've spent some time with... Do you love him?"

Maritza blushed at the question and Sinbad Jr also seemed to blush.

"And answer truthfully or else the floor will crumble underneath you." Eris smirked.

"I know..." Maritza replied. "Well, I know I just met him, but... I really feel like I'm in love with him. I mean, I've never felt this way about anybody else before until I met him. He's strong, brave, handsome, very sweet... I feel lucky to had found him."

"That was honest." Eris said.

"Yes, thank you, Aunt Eris." Maritza replied.

Eris then came to Sinbad Jr. "How much do you really like Maritza?" she then asked. "Would you die for her? Lie for her? Steal for her?"

"That's a little overkill..." Sinbad Jr said about the other parts.

"Well?" Eris purred. 

Sinbad Jr soon looked at Maritza with a smile. Maritza smiled back while blushing.

"I'm not sure if I'd necessary lie or cheat or steal for her, but I certainly love her, and would do anything to keep her happy and by my side." Sinbad Jr replied.

"Another honest answer." Eris said.

Sinbad Jr and Maritza smiled to each other before looking away and their cheeks turned bright red.

"And now finally, Sinbad..." Eris smirked to the man before her.

'I know what question she's going to ask him.' Sinbad Jr thought to himself.

"Why do you want the book so bad?" Eris teased Sinbad.

"Well, you framed me and this kid for the theft so they would execute us?" Sinbad said like it was obvious.

"You?" Eris smirked.

"Yeah!" Sinbad replied before he thought about it. "No... Proteus! You knew he would take our place."

"What a clever little man you are." Eris smirked.

"Well, you are the Goddess of Chaos." Maritza said.

"You thought we'd run," Sinbad soon continued with a sharp look in his eyes. "Then Proteus would die, and Syracuse would be--"

"Left without the next rightful king, and tumble into glorious chaos," Eris smirked. "You humans are so predictable. Proteus couldn't help being ever so noble, and you couldn't help betraying him."

"But he didn't." Maritza said.

"She's right," Sinbad added firmly. "I didn't run away."

"But you did betray him," Eris smirked as she came up behind Marina before pushing her to the man. "You stole his only love~... Look at her, Sinbad! He's not even in his grave yet, and you're moving in on his girl. Face it: Your heart is as black as mine."

"He didn't mean to!" Maritza glared.

"He knows I'm not." Eris replied.

"You don't know what's in his heart." Marina glared. 

"Oh, yes, I do, and more importantly, so does he," Eris smirked. "In your heart, you know that Proteus is going to die because he saw something in you that just isn't there."

'She's wrong.' Sinbad Jr thought to himself.

"No." Sinbad frowned to the goddess.

"You wanna bet?" Eris smirked to him. "I'll tell you what, let's play a game."

"Another game?" Maritza asked.

"Oh, yes, and I'll tell you what, if Sinbad wins, I'll give you all The Book of Peace~" Eris smirked as she made the book appear with no traps. "There it is, noble hero~"

"Wait, what's the catch?" Sinbad Jr asked.

"Depends, if one of you is lying, the deal might be off." Eris smirked.

"Thought so." Sinbad Jr said.

"So, here's my question, Sinbad," Eris said to the man. "If you don't get the Book, will you go back to die?" 

Sinbad paused before answering, and soon tried to look confident as he reached out for the book. "I will go back."

'He really will.' Sinbad Jr thought.

"You're LYING!" Eris grinned which made the floor crumble to drop them all out of reach from The Book of Peace.

"No, he's not!" Sinbad Jr glared up at her.

"I tried to warn you all." Eris smirked.

"You rigged this game, didn't you?!" Sinbad Jr glared.

"You must have!" Maritza added.

"I'm not sure I know what you two are talking about." Eris told the teenagers.

"You knew he was telling the truth, so you rigged the game." Maritza glared.

"Well, I suppose I did," Eris smirked. "You really shouldn't challenge a goddess~"

"Well, you know that he'll still go back." Sinbad Jr smirked.

"Is that a fact?" Eris glared at him.

"I know for a fact, yes," Sinbad Jr smirked. "You just got double crossed by your own double cross." 

"And what makes you say that?" Eris huffed.

"Oh, just trust me." Sinbad Jr smirked.

Eris glared at him.

"What's going on out here?" A tiny dragon-like creature walked out.

"TAKE A NAP, DISCORD!" Eris told him out of rage from Sinbad Jr and Maritza, thinking they outsmarted him.

"Eep! Uh, okay, Eris..." The creature shivered before dashing away and looking scared to death.

"Wait, was that Discord?" Mo asked.

Drell seemed to rewind that and he took a look. "Oh, yeah, it is, he's a draconequus calf." he then chuckled.

"Aw! He's so cute." Cherry smiled.

The others looked at her.

"What?" Cherry glared in defense.

Mo just giggled innocently.

"Who was that?" Maritza asked Eris.

"Just one of my pets, he's a nuisance sometimes..." Eris sighed like a weary mother.

"Well, he seemed like he was like your son." Maritza said.

"Oh, children..." Eris sighed and shook her head. "I always thought they were meant to be seen and not heard."

"That's a little cruel." Maritza said.

"Don't you four need somewhere to be?" Eris asked.

Maritza sighed. "Come on, Junior."

Sinbad Jr nodded before putting his arm over her like a good boyfriend, even if they hadn't started dating yet. They soon appeared next to Marina and Sinbad.

Once they were outside, the gateway to Tartarus closed up.

"I'm sorry, Marina," Sinbad frowned. "Eris is right about me."

"No, she isn't." Marina said.

"She's right," Maritza said, making the two adults turn to her and Sinbad Jr. "She asked you a question, and you told the truth."

"It isn't the truth," Sinbad frowned. "It's me me trying to pass myself off as someone I'm not."

"But you will go back." Sinbad Jr said.

"I don't think I can." Sinbad shook his head.

"We know you can though. "Sinbad Jr replied.

"And how do you know that for sure?" Sinbad huffed slightly. "You can't see the future or anything."

Sinbad Jr soon gulped as he knew that he had to be honest.

"Sinbad, I've seen who you are!" Marina told Sinbad. "You don't need to pretend! Eris trapped you! Why should you or Proteus or anyone have to die?!"

"Marina...?" Sinbad tried.

"No!" Marina interrupted. "You need to escape. Get as far away as you can. I'll go back. I'll explain everything."

"No, Marina." Sinbad frowned.

"I can't watch you die!" Marina cried out with tears in her eyes. "...I love you."

'I knew it.' Sinbad Jr thought to himself.

Sinbad took a long look to her and then back at his ship. He put his hand on her face and looked her in her tear-filled eyes. "But could you love a man who would run away?" he then asked her softly and grimly.

"We're going back, aren't we?" Sinbad Jr asked his future father.

"Yes..." Sinbad nodded as he wiped Marina's tears.

Maritza looked at Sinbad Jr like it would be the last time.

"I better go with him." Sinbad Jr told Maritza.

Maritza soon hugged him tightly. Sinbad Jr frowned, he soon hugged her back and the two seemed to be crying for each other. Maritza soon did the one thing to show her love for Sinbad Jr. Sinbad Jr was on his way off with his future father.

"Wait." Maritza told him.

Sinbad Jr looked back at her. Maitza soon kissed Sinbad Jr on the lips. Sinbad Jr's eyes widened. Maritza's left leg popped up during the kiss since it was the first kiss of her life not from family. After their kiss, they separated.

"That felt amazing~..." Maritza sighed dreamily since this was her first kiss.

"It sure did." Sinbad Jr added.

Maritza blushed. 

"Surely someone as beautiful as you has had other kisses though." Sinbad Jr blushed. 

Maritza merely shook her head.

"Really?" Sinbad Jr asked.

Maritza nodded bashfully.

"Someone as beautiful and magnificent as you?" Sinbad Jr asked.

"Oh, I'm not that beautiful." Maritza blushed.

"Yes, you are." Sinbad Jr smiled.

Maritza smiled back and their eyes seemed to sparkle into each other's like during Lady and Tramp's first spaghetti dinner together when Tony and Joe offered them music of Bella Notte, and which made having to go back and possibly be executed even more sad.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was setting in Syracuse as Proteus looked like he had been let down and it was time for the execution, but of course, his death would not come. 

"This is really sad and scary." Mo sounded emotional.

"He'll be fine..." Atticus soothed her.

Luckily, Atticus was right as Sinbad and the others soon arrived. Mo shivered slightly.

"It's okay, Mo, it's okay..." Atticus soothed his girlfriend.

"I hope everything will be alright." Mo said.

"It will be, I'm sure of it." Atticus soothed her.

Once the group arrived, Proteus's execution was called off.

"I bet you thought I wouldn't make it." Sinbad smirked as he took Proteus's hand.

"I was beginning to wonder..." Proteus smiled as he held his neck briefly before hugging Sinbad.

'Well, here comes the moment of truth.' Sinbad Jr thought to himself.

"The Book...?" Proteus prompted.

"I did my best, it wasn't enough." Sinbad frowned.

"No... You came back anyway." Proteus replied.

"How could I do anything else, my friend?" Sinbad sighed softly.

Sinbad Jr soon took off his magic belt. Marina stood beside and put her arm around Spike as they all watched Sinbad and Sinbad Jr. Sinbad Jr handed his magic belt to Maritza as she formed tears in her almond eyes. Sinbad and Sinbad Jr soon got in position for their death.

Cherry frowned as tears were in her eyes. "I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry!" she then said weakly.

The executioner was soon about to kill Sinbad and Sinbad Jr.

"Sinbad, no!" Spike barked.

Marina held him back as he howled sadly. Salty even took off his hat and bowed his head about losing his best friend. Sinbad and Sinbad Jr squeezed their eyes shut to get this pain over with.

"And Eris should be coming in 3, 2, 1." Drell smirked.

The executioner was about to lower the ax until there were flakes to be shown all around. Everyone went from emotional to extremely confused in a matter of seconds. Black clouds formed in the sky.

"Get back!" King Dymas told the others.

'Right on time.' Sinbad Jr thought to himself.

The goddess soon appeared, looking rather agitated with the father and son. "How dare you?! Everything was going perfectly, and now you do this!"

'Guess she didn't count on them going back.' Maritza thought to herself.

"Eris, I don't understand." Sinbad said to the goddess. 

"Don't play coy with me," Eris glared to him. "Maybe you can fool these people, but I know who you are. You're a selfish, unprincipled liar!"

'She's losing it.' Maritza thought to herself with a smirk.

"Wait a minute, I didn't lie. I came back," Sinbad told Eris as she grew in size to confront him. "That's why you're here. This was all part of your test. I told the truth. And wasn't there something about being 'bound for all eternity'?"

Maritza and Sinbad Jr soon smirked to each other. Eris glared down at Sinbad, shaking her fist while the mortals stared her down. Her mark soon stopped her from harming him or Sinbad Jr. She brought out her fist and soon opened it up to show the Book of Peace.

"Well, well, well," Sinbad smirked as he collected the book. "This has got to be a little embarrassing for you, Eris."

"Don't push your luck, Sinbad," Eris sneered. "You're cute, but not that cute. And lucky for you, I've got places to go, things to destroy, stuff to steal. Ta."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Maritza smirked.

Eris glared before she soon disappeared. Everyone was happy to see that Sinbad and Sinbad Jr were now going to live. Sinbad smiled and he soon opened up the Book of Peace to save Syracuse. Maritza soon gave the magic belt back to Sinbad Jr.

"Ah, thank you." Sinbad Jr smiled to her.

"De nada," Maritza smiled back. "So, what now?"

"Well, Syracuse is back to the way it should be, and I guess that means Salty and I have to go." Sinbad Jr replied.

Maritza frowned about that.

"What's wrong?" Sinbad Jr asked.

"I guess this might be goodbye?" Maritza asked. "I mean... I guess I'll have to go back home if you have to leave."

Mo frowned as she found herself crying as this was like a high school soap opera.

Maritza's hands started to fade. "W-What's happening to me?!" she then asked.

"Time to go back to school." Drell told Maritza even though she wouldn't hear him from there.

"Maritza, I promise we'll meet again." Sinbad Jr told her.

"We will?" Maritza asked.

"Cross my heart..." Sinbad Jr told Maritza as she faded away before whispering. "I love you."

Maritza soon appeared in her desk. Everything was then back to the way it was.

Maritza looked around as class seemed normal again. "What a crazy dream..." she said to herself.

"Oh, and before anything else, we'll be having a new student today." The teacher said.

"A new student in the middle of class?" Tiffany asked. "How long was I asleep?"

Margo was heard snoring in the desk next to her and Cassandra rolled her emerald green eyes at her best friends. The classroom door soon opened.

"Class, I'd like you to meet your new classmate..." The teacher began. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear, what did the principal say your name was again?"

"Sinbad Jr, but most people just call me Junior to not get confused with my dad." A familiar voice said.

"Ah, that's right... Sinbad Jr, everybody." The teacher introduced. 

The students lightly clapped for their new classmate. Maritza soon saw the boy she fell in love with in her dream.

"I believe there's an open seat next to Maritza..." The teacher took a look. "Ah, yes, there is..."

Maritza then waved her hand so Sinbad Jr would see her. Cassandra smirked as she looked in love with Sinbad Jr, though he just looked at her like she was crazy before smirking. 

"Hey..." Sinbad Jr smirked back. "Is that a big pimple on your nose?"

"WHERE?!" Cassandra yelped and took out her pocket mirror.

"Oops, sorry, that's just your nose." Sinbad Jr smirked.

Cassandra glared with a growl. Sinbad Jr soon sat next to Maritza.

"I-It's you..." Maritza whispered in amazement.

"Told ya that we would meet again." Sinbad Jr whispered back.

Maritza smiled while blushing and he did the same thing back. This wasn't the end, this was going to be a great beginning for Maritza.

Soon enough, it was time for lunch for the students.

"Hey, Sabrina, can we join you?" Maritza asked her best friend.

"Sure." Sabrina smiled back.

Maritza smiled and sat down with Sinbad Jr. "Junior, this is my best friend, Sabrina Spellman."

"Hello," Sabrina waved to Sinbad Jr. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Sabrina..." Sinbad Jr replied.

"Harvey coming?" Maritza asked her.

"Yeah, he'll be here in a minute, just getting his lunch." Sabrina told her best friend.

Harvey soon arrived.

"There he is." Sabrina smiled and waved to her boyfriend.

"Hey, 'Brina," Harvey smiled as he sat with his girlfriend, and he soon saw Sinbad Jr. "Say, you look familiar," he then said. "Have we met?"

"I doubt it," Sinbad Jr chuckled. "I just started school here."

"Guess it's just me." Harvey said.

"I'm sure your son will enjoy going to this fine school, sir and ma'am," The principal smiled to an older Sinbad and Marina. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Well, we've home-schooled him for a while, so to speak, so we thought this would be a good exchange for him." Marina smiled back.

"Just know that we don't allow pets in school." The principal told them once Salty was seen.

Salty frowned.

"That will be a big sacrifice, but we understand..." Sinbad replied to the principal.

Salty soon parroted what Sinbad said. The principal then shook hands with the couple and allowed them to go home, but they would come by to pick their son up later as he would experience public school for the first time, though it was mostly to bond with Maritza.


	10. Chapter 10

"That was a nice change of pace..." Cherry said as she got her lunch. "I suppose now I can relax until Spring Break."

"I wonder if we'll ever watch other adventures besides being in them?" Mo said.

"I guess we'll find out later..." Cherry shrugged. "Any plans for Spring Break?"

"Mm... I'd like to visit Rio..." Mo said before she looked out the window and saw a pair of flying birds together before sighing. "I know this sounds weird, but... Sometimes, I wish I could be a bird... They just look so free."

"They sure do." Patch said.

"Didn't Lagoona invite you to the Great Scarrier Reef, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Cherry replied. "I guess I could go there for a little while. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

Atticus simply shrugged.

"Well, my father won a trip to Rio for two..." Mo replied. "He thought it'd be nice if I could go with Atticus instead of him going with my mother and leaving us with Aunt Sarah. Again."

Atticus blushed about having his first vacation just with Mo as he daydreamed about it.

"So, would you like to go?" Mo smiled at Atticus.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Atticus smiled back.

"Great!" Mo beamed. "Oh, this feels so romantic~"

"Oh! I just remembered..." Atticus said before going to see Drell, stumbling slightly though due to his fantasy about being on the beach with Mo. "Um... Drell... What was that about the world's strongest man earlier?"

"World's strongest man?" Drell asked before remembering. "Oh, yeah! That adventure will involve science just as much as it will strength."

"When is it?" Atticus asked.

"I'll have to check my records..." Drell replied.

"And where does the science come in?" Atticus asked.

"A chemical mixture ends up in someone else's cereal." Drell replied.

"So, let me guess, you want me to set the record straight that using science to make someone stronger is cheating and beat this person in a strong man contest or weight-lifting contest, right?" Atticus asked.

"Uh... Yes." Drell replied.

Atticus narrowed his eyes. "Is there something on your mind?" he then asked the warlock.

"I just want it to be Spring Break already." Drell groaned as he sounded like he had spring fever like the students until he soon remembered when the Strongest Man in the World adventure was.

"Can you at least tell me?" Atticus asked Drell. "I wanna go to spring break too, but focus!"

"Okay, okay, it's in 1978," Drell said. "And I want you to do it right away; go back in time and show your true strength."

"1978..." Atticus memorized. "I think Cherry's mom was a kid around that time."

"Yes, she was..." Dell replied. 

Atticus nodded before smiling sheepishly. "Can I get some lunch first?"

"That cafeteria food is bad for you." Drell told him.

"Good point, plus time won't change when I come back." Atticus said.

Drell nodded.

"Just a quick bite?" Atticus asked.

Drell then gave him a sandwich. "Here, Hilda made me this steak and spinach sandwich, you can have it." 

Atticus soon accepted the sandwich before eating it.

"You're welcome." Drell crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Mm... Hilda's actually not that bad a cook..." Atticus smiled as he ate the sandwich. "Can I get some mustard with that?"

"OUT!!!" Drell yelled to scare him off. 

"Okay, okay, okay." Atticus said.

Drell nodded firmly.

"Great sandwich though." Atticus said before he went back in time to the 1970's.

"That boy is going to be the death of me..." Drell rubbed his eyes wearily.

The End


End file.
